


Voltron:the future(Arc 5)

by DinaS112904



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Voltron, vld post season 8, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904
Summary: Ever wonder what the paladins do in their daily lives now that they no longer form Voltron?Well this post season 8 fanfic that takes place 5 years after the events of season 8,it shows them going through their everyday situations that is sure to be entertaining!
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Fond memories

*On Altea* Lance and Coran were visiting Allura and they were having a conversation.

“I’m telling you ,Lance,Allura was probably one of the most energetic toddlers I’ve ever encountered.She would run all over the castle.and she ran as fast as lighting.So sometimes we had to keep her on a leash.”said Coran.

“Coran I only had a leash on for only one time.”said Allura. “Exactly.You were just too fast.Your little feet wanted to move around all the time.”said Coran.

“Seriously? No wonder you've never mentioned this before.”said Lance. “Yes,we get it.I was a fast child.Can we please change the subject?”said Allura.

“Ok then.How’s life been here...in the afterlife?”asked Lance,awkwardly. “Good,especially with my relationship with Lotor-” 

“What?! You and Lotor are in a relationship?!When the quiznak did that happen?!”said Coran,interrupting Allura.

“Not too long ago.Why did no one tell you?”asked Allura. “Of course no one told me! It was strongly implied! Allura,what makes you think that you can have a galra criminal as your love interest?! I absolutely do not approve!”shouted Coran.

“Coran,it’s not what you think! Lotor has changed.He saw the errors of his ways and now he’s a better individual.”said Allura.

“Who cares? He could just be deceiving you just like he did to all of us last time! And what do your parents think about all this?”asked Coran.

“They both support Lotor and I. But he’s not lying alright? He only acted heinous because-” 

“I don’t wanna hear any excuses.Allura as your former royal adviser,I’m demanding that you end things with Lotor!”said Coran.

“What?”said Allura,shocked.

“Coran,Lotor is different now.I should know,I saw him myself.Now I understand that you want what’s best for Allura,but you should be supportive of her and Lotor.She’s obviously happy with him.So why are you trying to ruin that?”said Lance.

“Well I suppose you do make a valid point,Lance,and you’re right.It was my job as Allura’s royal adviser to protect her.And if you say that Lotor’s a good guy now,then I believe you.”said Coran to Lance.

“Really,thank you,Coran.And Lance,how come you never told anyone yet about my relationship with Lotor.”asked Allura as she then hugged Coran,then let go of him and looked over at Lance.

“Well the thing is,I did tell everyone,except for Coran.”said Lance nervously.

“How Come you didn’t tell me?”asked Coran. “Because I had a feeling that you would overreact if I did tell you because Lotor betrayed us and lied to us and tried to kill us and you both know the rest,you were there.”said Lance.

“But everyone else also knew that stuff about Lotor,”said Allura. “Yeah all that’s because everyone else hasn’t known you as long as Coran.Cuz duh,he’s your royal adviser,or he was.”said Lance.

“Alright,Well I wanted to thank you,Lance.”said Allura.  
“Thank me? For what?”asked Lance.

“For always supporting me with my personal decisions.and for saving my relationship.You're very persuasive.”said Allura.Then she stepped up to Lance and hugged him.

“Why you’re welcome,Allura.”said Lance as he hugged her back. “Honestly,Allura,I have to admit that you and Lotor make an adorable couple,especially with that height difference.”said Coran to Allura.

“Wait,how tall is Lotor anyways? Like 6’5”? No way that’s Shiro's height,and he’s taller than him.”said Lance.

“Or maybe 6’9”? I don’t know he-” “He’s 6’8” ”said Allura.

“Also Shiro is not 6’5” ” “You sure? What is his height again?” “I don’t know he never said what his height was.*sigh* this is pointless.”said Allura.


	2. Old allies

*At the Holt house* The Holt family was busy getting ready for dinner. Colleen was in the kitchen,preparing the food while Pidge and Sam were sitting in the dining room and Matt was looking out the front window in the front of the house.

“Mom,is the food done already?!”shouted Pidge. “Almost,I just need two more minutes!”replied Colleen,scooping mashed potatoes from the pot into a big bowl.

“Ughh.”said Pidge. “Matt! Come here the food’s almost ready!”shouted Sam. “Hold on dad,I’m waiting for some guests I invited over for dinner!”shouted back Matt.

“What guests?!”askedPidge. “You’ll find out!”said Matt.Then a spaceship carefully landed in the Holts’ driveway.

“They’re here!”said Matt excitingly.Then he walked over to the door,and a minute later the doorbell rang.

“Hey,guys!”said Matt after he opened the door to reveal Rolo,Nyma,and Beezer outside. 

“Hey Matt,thanks for inviting us.”said Rolo. “No problem,come on in.”said Matt,then the three of them came inside the house.

“This is a nice house you got here.”said Nyma with her hands on her hips. “Thanks,I’ve lived my whole life in this house actually.”said Matt as Sam walked up to him.

“Matt,the food’s ready.And I see your guests have already arrived.”said Sam. “Oh dad,you remember Rolo,Nyma,and Beezer.They were part of the coalition with us.”said Matt.

“Oh yes I do remember.It’s so nice to see you guys again.”said Sam. “You too Sam.We were informed that there would be food around this time?”said Rolo.

“He’s referring to dinner.Which I’m hoping is soon because I haven’t eaten anything all day.”said Nyma. “Actually you’re just in time.Dinner is being served as we speak.”I’ll show you guys to the dining room.”said Sam.

Then everyone followed Sam to the dining room.

——————-

*10 minutes later* Everyone was now sitting at the dining room table,and were eating the dinner which consisted of pot roast,mashed potatoes m,green beans,and biscuits.

“This earth food you guys have is so good.”said Rolo. “I know right,I especially love these green things.What are they called again,Colleen.”asked Nyma.

“Those are called green beans.I can pack some up for you later if you’d like.”said Colleen. “Wow,thank you so much,that’s really nice of you.”said Nyma,then Beezer buzzed.

“And pack some extra for Beezer please.”said Nyma. “But isn’t Beezer a-nevermind.I'll definitely do that.”said Colleen.

“So what brings you guys here on earth?”asked Sam. “Well it’s kind of a long story.You see just the other day,Nyma was reminiscing the time we stole the blue lion-”

“Since we passed by a planet that was also blue.So I suggested that we see what the paladins and some of the Voltron coalition were up to.”said Nyma,finishing Rolo’s sentence.

“And here we are.We contacted Matt,and made some plans to see everyone.”said Rolo. “Ok..,well what have you guys been doing? Since I know it’s been a while we’ve last seen you.”said Pidge.

“It’s actually been only one year since we last saw you guys.And we haven’t really done anything special,just cruising around the universe and whatnot.”replied Rolo.

“Wait so you guys don’t bounty hunt anymore?”asked Pidge. “Oh no,we gave that up a long time ago.Back when we first joined the coalition remember?”said Nyma.

“Oh yeah I forgot,a lot has happened during the war plus it was a long time ago.”said Pidge. “Yeah it’s almost like it was made in a T.V. show.”said Matt.

“Basically,it could explain why each mission or important event only felt like a half hour long,...eh,probably just space time.”said Pidge.

Then Beezer buzzed at Pidge as she caressed the top of his head. “How about you Pidge? What have you,your family and the other paladins been up to?”asked Rolo.

“Well we have just been working at the Garrison,and Shiro also does that. Hunk started a culinary empire,Keith is still with the Blade of Marmora,which he helped convert into a human relief organization,and Lance works in his family farm while also spreading Princess Allura’s message of good and evil.”said Pidge.

“That sounds amazing.But wasn’t Lance and Allura boyfriend and girlfriend before she gave her life away to save all realities? He must still be devastated by that.”said Nyma.

“He’s actually doing great,and he’s not devastated by it,at least not anymore,cuz long story short,he can see Allura in the afterlife,which I’ll tell you about later.And believe or not,but he’s dating Keith now.”said Pidge.

“Keith?! They’re seriously together now?”said Rolo,shocked. “Yeah,is something wrong with that?”asked Pidge.

“No no,nothing’s worn to with that.It’s just a bit shocking that’s all.Because I nerv expected those two to be together.”said Rolo. “So how did they get together in the first place?”asked Nyma.

“That is something I can tell you all about,”said Pidge.

*5 minutes later* “And that’s how they became a couple.”said Pidge,finishing her story. “Wow,that was..something.”said Rolo. “And it was also really sweet.Can we please go see them?”asked Nyma.

“Right now?”asked Matt. Then Nyma nodded, “How about tomorrow? It’s getting late out and not to mention we're in the middle of eating dinner.”said Sam. “I suppose we could,but where are we gonna sleep for the night?”asked Rolo.

“We have a guest bedroom with two beds,you can stay there for the night.”said Colleen. “Great,then it’s settled.Tomorrow you guys will see the other paladins,and I can tell them to come here via text message.And I can call Coran to come too.”said Pidge.

“Who?”asked Rolo. “The middle-aged looking altean with the mustache,he was Allura’s royal adviser.”said Matt. “Ohh that guy.Yeah I don’t mind if he comes too,he’s funny.”said Rolo. 

“Great.”said Pidge while smiling.

——————

*The next day* The rest of the former paladins,including Coran,were all sitting in the Holts’ living room.

“Hey,guys,glad you could make it.”said Pidge as she and Matt walked into the living room. “Pidge,Matt,why do you guys make us all come to your house last minute at 1030 hours in the morning?”asked Keith,tiredly.

“Especially on a Sunday,I don’t like to leave home until at least 12 on weekends.”said Lance. “Well sorry we disturbed your usual Sunday morning,Lance,but we have some surprise guests who want to see you all.”said Pidge.

“And you all met them before.It was during one of your first adventures as paladins of Voltron.”said Matt. “Ooh,is it those mermaids Lance and I saw? I would love to see them again.”said Hunk.

“I know right.They were so cute and they were so into me.”said Lance. “It’s not the mermaids.And by the way Lance.I wouldn’t be calling anyone cute if you’re in a relationship.Especially if your significant other is literally sitting right next to you.”said Pidge.

Then Lance looked at Keith,who had his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised at him. “Hehe..I love you,Keithy.”said Lance nervously.

“Ooh,I have a guess.Is it the Olkari?”asked Coran. “I wish,but no.”replied Pidge. “Is it..the Balmerans?”asked Shiro.

“Good guess,but no.Plus Shay would’ve told Hunk if she and the other Balmerans were coming to earth.”said Pidge.

“Yeah that’s true.”said Hunk. “Ok,this is taking way too long.Just tell us who came already.”said Keith.

“Ok geez,if you wanna take all the fun out of it.It’s Rolo,Nyma,and Beezer,there you happy?”said Pidge provoked as Rolo,Nyma,and Beezer came into the living room.

“Hey,guys.”said Nyma as she waved at them.Then Lance blushed at her. “Hey,Nyma!”said Lance,excitingly. 

“Ahem! Remember what Pidge said?”said Keith as he raised his eyebrow at Lance again.Then Lance laughed nervously at him again as everyone else then got up to say hi.

“So what are you three doing here on earth?”asked Coran. “No particular reason.We wanted to stop by and visit you guys since we haven’t seen each other in a while.”said Rolo.

“Wow,you’re right,it has been a while.”said Hunk as Keith and Lance then got up and joined him and everyone else.

“Yeah,so Pidge and Matt already told us what you guys have been up to these days.And for us,we haven’t really done anything special.”said Rolo.

“Yeah,things haven’t been as exciting for us ever since the war ended.And by the way,what all of you guys are doing is remarkable,from forming a good empire,to being in a human reliefs organization,and to spread Princess Allura’s message.”said Nyma.

“Thank you,Nyma.”said Lance,blushing at her again. “You did it again!”said Keith. “Did what?!”

“Blush at Nyma! You still think she’s cute after all these years!” “What! No I don’t!” “Yes you do! Obviously you blushing at her is an indication that you still like her!”

“No I don’t,Keith you’re being overdramatic.It was one little compliment that made me turn red a little,that’s it?”said Lance as he and Keith began to walk out of the living room.

“Oh yeah,then why’d you blush when she first said hi to us?!” “Because she looked right at me,I was being polite!” “Ha! So you do admit it!”said Keith.

“How could you still like her?! She stole your lion when we first met her!”said Keith. “So,people can change.And she did,or whatever species she is!”said Lance. “You know we’re literally fighting over nothing right!” “I don’t canes,you blushed at someone else.You’re only supposed to blush at me!” “Oh,shut your quiznak!” “You suck your quiznak!”

Then Beezer buzzed again as Keith and Lance were still arguing.“Uh,do they usually fight like that?”asked Rolo.

“Yeah it’s normal,but it’s gonna take a while”replied Matt. “Wait is that right?” “Yeah that’s right.”said Shiro. “Just your classic Klance fight.”said Hunk.


	3. A new threat

*On Iriel’s ship* Iriel was flying through space,while Face-chatting with Romelle on a screen in her ship. “Sorry I couldn’t join you for lunch again.Hunk really needs my help with cooking brunch at the space mall since one of our cooks fell though and-”

“No,I understand,we can always do brunch another time,anyways.”said Iriel, interfering with Romelle's sentence. “I'll talk to you tomorrow?” “Of course,see you later.”said Romelle.

“See you.”said Iriel,then she hung up. “Ugh,once again Romelle’s plans with the dumb paladins are more important that her plans with me.”

Then she angrily pressed some buttons as a chair levitated behind her that was controlled by her opal on her pendant.Then she turned her head around and gasped.

“This opal can make things levitate too?!”said Iriel as she looked down at the opal. “That’s so cool!” 

Then two minutes later,she landed on Thafiti,the planet where she first found the opal. “Sure is nice to be back here.”said Iriel as she walked out of the ship.

“Let’s practice these powers now shall we?”Then she turned some nearby trees into stone,then some bushes on the opposite side of the trees. “So cool,now for some levitation”

Then she squinted as she attempted to levitate the bushes she turned to stone,Then they floated off the ground,and Iriel opened her eyes as she smiled widely.Then a magic blast came out of her right hand that she wasn’t using as she jumped backwards.

“Woah.Did I just do that?”said Iriel as she saw the hollow sent she created from the blast.Then she stared at her right palm and shot another magic blast. “I think I did just do that!”

Then she shot three more magic blasts while laughing sinisterly. “So I have three powers now? That should be good enough.” Then a mixture of vines and tall,pointy rocks grew from the ground as Iriel saw them.Then she ran away from them as more grew,then a moment later,they stopped growing.

“More powers.So I can turn anything to stone,levitate anything,do..magic blasts,and can grow..vines and..tall,pointy….rocks.”said Iriel as she walked over to a rock the opal grew and touched it.

“So that’s four powers..or is it five since I can grow both vines and rocks simultaneously?..yeah that’s four.”Then she put her hands on her hips while looking at the damage her powers made.

“I’m liking what I have.”

———————

*Two hours later* Iriel was done practicing with her powers and was now heading to the Garrison.Then a moment later,she landed there,and got out of her ship. 

“Since I have discovered some new powers,might as well try them oh here right? And it’s the perfect place too.”said Iriel as she walked from the ship to the inside of the Garrison.

Then she was walking through the hallways contentedly. “But the place only had like thirty stores,So I am definitely not going back there again.”said Griffin as he and the other MFE pilots were also walking in the hallway,coming in the opposite direction of Iriel,who noticed them.

“I’m telling you guys,the place has no internet service and-” said Griffin,then he accidentally bumped into Iriel. “Sorry.”said Iriel. 

“It’s o-wait a minute,I’ve never seen you around here before.Are you new here or something?”asked Griffin. “No,I’m just visiting why?”asked Iriel.

“He just said why.He hasn’t seen you here before.”said Leifsdottir. “But I think I’ve seen you here before.”said Rizavi,then she snapped her fingers.

“You’re friends with Romelle,right? I’ve seen you two together here before.” “Yes,that is true.”said Iriel nervously.

“So what’s your name?'' asked Kinkade. “Iriel.”replied Iriel. “Oh yeah,I’ve heard of you.Romelle talks about you quite often.”said Leifsdottir.Then Iriel’s eyes widened with shock.

“You guys hang out with Romelle?”asked Iriel. “Yeah,sometimes.Well the boys don’t,but Ina and I do.”replied Rizavi.

“Oh well that sounds nice.Romelle is a pretty great friend.I should know we’ve been friends since we were little.”said Iriel as she clenched her fist.

“I know right.She’s such an optimistic and attentive altean.No wonder she gets along with everyone.”said Kinkade. “You don’t say?Hey you,with the glasses,can you get along with this?”asked Iriel,then she quickly blasted Rizavi and turned her to stone.

Then everyone shockingly at Rizavi as Iriel laughed malevolently. “What did you do to her?!”shouted Griffin. “I turned her to stone.Obviously,”said Iriel.

“Change her back now!!”said Kinkade. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.You see,I kind of like turning anything to stone.It gives me a sense of control.Don't you think?Boop.”said Iriel,walking up to Kinkade,then he also turned him to stone.

“Ina,go get help!”shouted Griffin. “I’m on it!”said Leifdottir.Then she began running down the hall. “I don’t think so.”said Iriel,then she blasted Leifsdottir and turned her to stone.

“Ok,you’ve gone too far.Turn my friends back to normal or face the consequences for insubordination!”shouted Griffin.

“Oh please,you think I’m scared of you? I’m not even a student here.”said Iriel. 

“Woww,who knew someone as sweet as Romelle is friends with someone as hostile as you?”said Griffin angrily with his arms crossed.

Then Iriel gave off an angry expression,and turned Griffin into stone as well while grunting.

“The only reason I’m being hostile is because I’m losing my best friend to you human scums.”said Iriel,provoked with tears in her eyes.

Then she wiped them away and began to walk forward through the stone figures.

“Now,who wants to be next?”said Iriel as she continued walking,leaving behind the four MFE pilots in stone.


	4. Past lies

*Meanwhile on Altea* The former paladins and Coran were all visiting Allura. 

“And they would always put on the most creative shows for me absent I was in the castle all by myself. *sigh* I really miss those mice.How are they doing?”asked Allura.

“They’re doing great,Princess,they’ve just been enjoying life one day at a time,”replied Coran. “That’s good to hear,...it sure has been a while since I’ve seen everyone else hasn’t it?”said Allura,while fixing her eyes on the ground.

“Yes it has unfortunately.But they all really miss you,and you’re the reason why they can still live their lives today.”said Shiro,stepping up to her while Keith also looked at the ground dejectedly with his arms crossed.Then Allura noticed him.

“Keith,are you alright?” “Oh yeah,I’m fine.”said Keith. “Well we should probably get going.We've already been here for like 3 and a half hours.”said Pidge.

“Aww,do you all have to leave already?”asked Allura. “I’m afraid so,Allura.But don’t worry,we’ll come back soon.”said Shiro.

“Great.Well,goodbye for now,everybody.”said Allura as she waved goodbye.Then everyone also waved back at her.

Then a money later,everyone was back to reality,and Lance took his hand off Allura’s crown,and the others took their hands off each other.

“Well that was a nice visit.”said Lance.Then he grabbed a small,gold key from his pocket and closed the glass case and locked it.

“So,what do you want to do now guys?”asked Lance,turning himself around to face the others. “I don’t know,go out to eat? Go to the mall or something?”said Hunk.

“I don’t care really.As a long as there’s food,because I’m hungry.”said Pidge. “Sure,why don’t we go somewhere tha-Keith,what’s the matter?”asked Coran as he then saw Keith,who had his head down again.

“Nothing,I..just didn’t get much sleep last night,that’s all.”said Keith. “But..there is something I’d like to ask you all;Do you ever wish that..Allura didn’t have to give up her life?”asked Keith solemnly.

“Of course I do,..we all do.And of course we’re all still upset by it,especially me,but it was for a good cause.And besides,now we can interact with her again all thanks to me.So..what made you wanna ask a question like that?”asked Lance as she stepped up to Keith and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Oh no reason,just curious.”said Keith. “And also that was just a simple yes or no question.So is it a yes or no?”asked Hunk. 

“I thought I implied the answer.It’s no,but a little bit of yes too.”said Lance. “Oh..ok.”said Hunk. “You know,I actually feel a bit mad that she passed away.”said Keith.

“Why are you mad?”asked Shiro. “Because I am,ok.”said Keith.

“But why?”asked Pidge. “Because we all loved Allura.”replied Keith. “But why?”asked Shiro. “Because Allura’s gone.”said Keith,starting to get provoked.

“But why?”asked Hunk. “I just said why.”said Keith,angrily. “But why?”asked Lance.

“BECAUSE I KNEW SHE WAS GONNA DIE!”shouted Keith.

Then there was a moment of silence as everyone just had shocked expressions.

“Keith,what do you mean by ‘you knew she was gonna die’?”asked Pidge,solemnly.

“..When I was in the Quantum Abyss,I..saw a vision once of when we were all with Allura..and she gave up her life.”said Keith,depressingly.

Then Lance gave off a hurtful expression. “And you just told us about this now?! You actually knew Allura was gonna die?!”shouted Lance.

“Lance,hear me out I-” “No! I don’t wanna hear it! It’s one thing that you kept this a secret,but for five years?! Are you freaking kidding me?!”shouted Lance,stepping up to Keith and interjected his sentence.

“I know you’re upset bu-” “You’re dang right I’m upset.You know,we could’ve saved her!”shouted Lance,interjecting Keith again.

“We couldn’t have saved her.Giving up her and Honerva’s lives was the only option left remember?”said Keith.

“Yeah,but we could’ve also found a way to stop Honerva before she destroyed every reality,so that way she and Allura didn’t have to give up their lives.Ever thought of that,smart guy?!”said Lance.

Then Keith has a shocked,then sad expression. “Calm down,Lance,and Keith,he does kinda make a good point.If you had told us before,then we could’ve thought of a less resourceful way to stop Honerva before she destroyed all the realities.”said Shiro.

“Yeah,that’s basically what I said.”said Lance,folding his arms. “Guys,believe me,I wanted to tell you all,but my mom said that I couldn't because if I did,it will change the future which is dangerous for not only us,but the whole universe,especially for Allura.”said Keith.

“I want to reason with you,Keith,but what you did,or what you didn’t do,is irreversible,and I’m not sure what to say about that.”said Coran.

“I gotta agree with him,man,I mean you knew Allura was gonna die in advance.”said Hunk. 

“Oh c’mon guys,you all seriously aren’t that upset at me?”asked Keith.

Then everyone gave off sad looks on their faces while Lance’s was angry. “Shiro? You too?”asked Keith as he looked over at Shiro.

Then Shiro painfully looked at him,then his phone went off and he read the text message as he then had a shocked expression.

“We can talk about this later ok? I just got a text from Iverson saying that something bad happened back at the Garrison. And he needs all of us to go over there now!”said Shiro.

“Wait,right now?”asked Hunk. “Yes right now,let’s go.”said Shiro.Then everyone except Coran followed him away from Allura’s statue.

“This isn’t over by the way.”said Lance,walking passed Keith.Then Keith looked worried as he and everyone else continued walking.

Five minutes later.everyone was now on an altean ship.Then they floated off the ground,and took off as Coran watched them leave the planet.


	5. Captured

*20 minutes later* The former paladins arrived at the Garrison and landed the ship.Then everyone got out of it and began to walk towards the building.

“Former paladins,thank goodness you all came.”said Iverson,standing outside the Garrison. “We rushed right over as soon as I got your text.What’s the problem?”asked Shiro as they all approached Iverson.

“Come see for yourselves.”said Iverson.Then he went inside the Garrison as everyone else followed him.

A minute later,everybody was still walking through the hall. “Ok,this is getting tiring.What do you wanna show us,commander?”asked Hunk.

“That.”replied Iverson,pointing to the stone figures of the MFE pilots from afar. “Are those...the MFE pilots?”asked Lance as they all approached the figures.

“Yep.Somehow they got turned to stone.But it’s not just them,it’s practically everyone in the Garrison.”said Iverson as he unlocked his tablet that he was carrying and showed everyone the footage on every security camera,which revealed everybody in stone as well.

“Oh my gosh,it did happen to everyone here.”said Pidge,then her eyes widened. “Even Matt!”Then Lance’s eyes widened as well.

“And Veronica.”said Lance as he also saw his sibling on stone on the tablet. 

“Do you know how this happened Iverson?”asked Shiro. “I have no idea.I only got here half an hour ago and everyone was already like this.So I figured one of you guys might know who or what’s behind this.”said Iverson.

“Maybe we can rewind the footage to see who did it”said Keith as he pressed the rewind button on the tablet Iverson was still holding.

“Stop!”said Pidge as she saw Iriel on one of the camera’s footage,then Keith paused it. “I knew it,it’s Iriel who did this!”

“Iriel,you mean Romelle’s friend Iriel?”asked Lance. “Yes that Iriel.Commander I know exactly what happened.Iriel has this opal on her pendant that can turn anything to stone.But it can also levitate things,do magic blasts,and can grow both vines and tall pointy rocks.So we have to be cautious if we’re gonna stop her.”said Pidge.

“Oh you know we’re gonna stop her.She turned everyone here to stone for some reason!”said Hunk. “Alright then,I’m gonna call Romelle,she can help us out.”said Pidge as she got out her phone from her pocket and dialed Romelle’s number.

“But what if she’s been turned to stone too?”asked Hunk. “She’s Iriel’s best friend,why would she turn her to stone?”asked Pidge.

“Eh,that’s true.”said Hunk.Then Pidge waited for Romelle to answer the phone,then she did. 

“Hey,Romelle,what are you doing right now?”asked Pidge,talking on the phone,then a couple seconds came by.

“That’s nice.Look,I need you to come to the Garrison immediately,something bad has happened and we need you to help us.”said Pidge.

—————

*25 minutes later* “There is absolutely no way that Iriel turned all these people to stone.It just doesn’t seem like her to do something so malicious.”said Romelle as she and the rest of the former paladins as well as Iverson were in the cafeteria,where there were stone statues of people scattered all over the place.

“Oh believe it,blondie,we got footage of her right here.”said Iverson as he showed Romelle the security camera footage of Iriel turning everyone to stone,then Romelle looked shocked.

“I don’t understand,why would she do this?”asked Romelle. “I don’t know,I thought you might’ve known.”said Pidge. “Well I wanna to get to the bottom of this.And see what’s gotten into Iriel.”said Romelle.

“Ok then,it’s settled.You six are gonna find that girl,and I’ll stay here and let you guys know if anything else happens.Good luck.”said Iverson as he then left the cafeteria.

“Thank you,Iverson.and don’t worry,we’ll get her.”said Shiro. “You know he left right?”said Lance. “Yeah I know.”said Shiro.

“Ok guys,we need to find out where Iriel is right now.Because for all we know she could still be here in the building.Pidge,how about you at the security camera footage to see if she is still here.”said Keith.

“On it.”said Pidge as she then looked at the tablet Iverson deliberately left behind and opened up the camera footage.

Then she saw footage of Iriel walking out of the building. “I see her,she’s outside!”said Pidge.

“Then everyone ran out of the cafeteria and out the front doors,where Iriel was leaving from. “Turning everyone to stone in there sure was easy,and fun.I can’t wait to do it more often.”said Iriel,still walking with a malevolent look on her face.

“Stop just where you are,Iriel!”shouted Keith as he and the others made it outside.Then Iriel turned around confusingly yet aggravated as she stopped walking.

“Romelle? Former paladins? I don’t understand,what’s going on? What do you all want from me?”asked Iriel. “Don’t act naive,Iriel,we know you turned everyone in the Garrison to stone.We saw the footage from the security cameras.”said Keith.

“And we also know that your opal on your pendant has powers.”said Pidge.Then Iriel had a shocked expression,then she looked down at her pendant.

“Yes,I turned everyone to stone.But let me explain why I did it.”said Iriel. “The reasoning is why you did it is irrelevant right now.And we don’t wanna hurt you.Just turn everyone back to normal and we'll put this all behind us.”said Shiro.

“Uhh I can’t do that.”said Iriel. “And why not?”asked Lance,raising his eyebrow in confusion. “...Uhh.”said Iriel,nervously.

“Iriel,is there something that’s upsetting you? Because if there is,you know you can talk to me about it right? Because..we’re best friends.We tell each other everything.”said Romelle,walking towards Iriel.

“You’re right,Ro,something has been upsetting me.It's them!”said Iriel,angrily,as she pointed lividly at the paladins.

“Us?”asked Hunk. “Yes you.Romelle has been spending way too much time with you guys.And it absolutely disgusts me.”said Iriel.

“So sorry,Ro,I need to do what’s gotta be done.”Then Iriel’s opened her hand to the ground,indicating that she was about to grow vines and rocks.

“Guys,look out!”said Keith.Then everyone ran out of the way as the rocks and vines sprouted from the ground on the spot they were standing.

Then Iriel’s proceeded to grow more rocks and vines on the spy’s where the former paladins were standing and kept running from them.

“Iriel,what are you doing?!”asked Romelle,worryingly.”Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying to get rid of them! They’re a big interference with our friendship!”replied Iriel.

“You-you are acting completely ridiculous today! Guys,are you-”said Romelle as she then began running over to everyone else.

Then Iriel reluctantly grew more vines and rocks in front of Romelle,who then tripped over a vine. “Romelle!”screamed everyone else simultaneously.

Then Keith ran over to Romelle and picked her up bridal style. “Where do you think you’re going?!”shouted Iriel.Then she began to shoot magic blasts from her hands,as Keith began to run away from them.

“Back of the Garrison! Now!”shouted Keith as he was still carrying Romelle to the back of the building.Then everyone else followed the, as Iriel continued shooting magic blasts.Then she stopped shooting and grunted once everyone left.

Meanwhile everyone had made it to the back of the building. “Are you ok?”asked Keith to Romelle as he set her on the ground. “*cough* I’m alright,thank you.”said Romelle as she then stood up.

“We have to find a way to get that opal away from Iriel,and fast.It’s toxic to whoever wears it.So who knows what will happen to her.” 

“Yeah,about that,Romelle,I forgot to mention to you that Alteans are actually immune to the toxicity of the mauzerine opal,oopsie.”said Pidge. “Oopsie?! So I was worrying about her health for nothing?”said Romelle.

“Kinda.”said Pidge. “Don’t worry,Romelle,you’re not the only one whose had someone keep important information from you.”said Lance as he was staring at Keith with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

“Seriously,Lance? Please don’t tell you’re actually referring to what happened earlier?”asked Keith. “Oh you bet your quiznak I am.”said Lance. “Well you shouldn’t have brought it up right now.We were gonna talk about it later.”said Keith.

“Well maybe I wanna talk about it now,it is later after all.”said Lance,walking up to Keith. “*scoff* Really? You know there’s an altean girl with a magical opal who wants to get rid of us right now.So obviously now’s not the time to “talk” about it.”said Keith.

“Can’t you see we’re in the middle of stopping Iriel? She’s the whole reason why we’re gonna talk about me knowing about Allura’s death later.She could be growing more vines and those tall rock things as we speak.”said Keith. “Oh we are gonna talk about this now.You know that my ex-girlfriend was gonna die.Now I bet you kept that a secret because you were secretly happy that Allura was gonna be gone.Well I bet you were really happy then and you’re still happy now! Well guess what? I’m definitely not!”said Lance,talking over Keith.

“Uh,what happened between them?And what do they want to talk about?”asked Romelle. “Long story short,Keith told us that she knew Allura was gonna die ever since he saw a vision of it when he was in the quantum abyss.And Lance got super mad at him for keeping it a secret all these years and..yeah.”said Hunk.

“Guys! Stop arguing already and focus.Iriel is most likely turn more people to stone or worse if we don’t-”said Shiro,then he began to levitate off the ground with a turquoise aura surrounding him.

“Shiro,why are you floating?”asked Lance. “Because I’m levitating him,duh.”said Iriel as she came walking towards them as she was levitating Shiro.Then she levitated everyone except Romelle.

“Hey put us down already!”said Pidge. “And why would I want to do that? We both know that wasn't gonna happen.”said Iriel. “Iriel,listen,you’re a sweet,intellectual,altean who is probably just hurting about something.”said Shiro.

“Yeah what Shiro said.And besides we’ve faced way worse things when we were all paladins,What makes you think we can’t stop an altean girl with a magic pendant?”said Hunk,then Iriel got mad and threw everyone to the ground.

“Ow! You didn’t have to be so aggressive when putting us down.”said Lance as he and everyone else was laying on the ground,and he was sitting up.

“Quiet! It’s my turn now.”said Iriel.


	6. Apologies

“I’m pretty sure I can easily take you five down.And besides it was your lions who did all the work for you.All you guys did was pilot them.The only one who actually has fighting skills is Keith.”said Iriel as she pointed to Keith,who was getting up along with everyone else.

“Hey,we all have good fighting skills too! Our bayards turned into weapons.I had a grappling hook.Hunk had a shoulder cannon,Keith obviously had a sword,and Lance had a rifle.Shiro just used his arm as his weapon,or actually it was his old arm.”said Pidge.

“Would you stop talking about weapons already?!”said Iriel.Then she blasted a magic blast towards them. “Watch out!”shouted Shiro.

Then the blast hit all the former paladins,thus turning them to stone.Then Iriel laughed sinisterly as Romelle gasped while looking at the stone figures.

“Iriel,why are you doing this?! What have they ever done to you?!”asked Romelle to Iriel.

“I already said what they did.They got in the way of our friendship since you were spending so much time with them.ok! When I moved away I wasn’t able to make any new friends on my new home planet.I was all alone,Ro,until we finally reunited.And then I see you off with the former paladins of Voltron,...you were all that I had left.And I didn’t realized that I had lost you!”said Iriel.

“Wait so..you’re just afraid of losing me?...but that’s no good excuse to turn my friends to stone!”said Romelle.Then she forcefully ripped Iriel’s pendant from her neck and slammed it to the ground,causing it to shatter.

“NO!”screamed Iriel.Then the former paladins turned back to normal,as the vines and rocks diminished into the ground and the dents from the magic blasts were also fixed. 

Then Iriel dropped down to her knees as she stared down at the broken opal.blank.u with tears in her eyes. “It’s over Iriel,you lost.”said Romelle,looking down at Iriel.

Then Iriel looked back up at her. “I’m sorry.I don’t know what gotten into me.I-I was jealous of your friendships with everyone and I was afraid that..you wouldn’t wanna spend time with me anymore.”said Iriel as she got up and hugged Romelle with tears falling down her face.

“Iriel,that’s ridiculous.I will never not want to spend time with you.And I’d you were feeling jealous,you should’ve just talked to me about it.And not try to eliminate everyone with an opal that has magic powers.”said Romelle as she put her hands on Iriel’s shoulders.

“I know,and I’m sorry,again.”said Iriel as she stopped crying. “It’s alright.But I’m not the only one you owe an apology to.”said Romelle as she looked at the paladins,then Iriel turned her head around to also look at them.

“I’m so sorry everyone.As you all heard I only did all that crazy stuff so I wouldn’t lose Romelle.And I hope we can put this all behind us.”said Iriel,stepping up to them.

“Of course we can.It was an honest misunderstanding.And we know you didn’t intend to cause any harm.”said Shiro as he placed his hand on Iriel’s shoulder.

“Thank you,Shiro.So since you all forgave me,I was wondering if I can be..”said Iriel. “Yes,you can be friends with us.”said Shiro.

“Yay! So what are we gonna do with the shattered opal that Romelle broke on purpose?” asked Iriel,pointing to the broken pendant on the ground.

“Oh,I’ll take it.Can never have too many experiments.”said Pidge as she walked over to the opal and scooped up its remains.

“What? I like testing things.”said Pidge as everyone looked at her weirdly,then she smiled widely.

———————

*Two hours later* Everyone was now back on Altea and Lance was now looking at the night sky on the castle balcony,since it was dark out.

Then Keith saw him from the entrance of the balcony,sighed depressingly,then walked over to join Lance.

“Then as Keith approached the railing,Lance fixed his eyes on him as they stood next to each other. “What do you want?”asked Lance,annoyed as he fixed his eyes back at the sky.

“Nothing.Can’t I just star-gaze for a bit?”asked Keith. “I don’t know,can you?”asked Lance,raising an eyebrow as he looked at Keith.

“Uhh yes I can.Look,I know you’re still upset about earlier but-”said Keith as he was now looking at Lance. “But nothing! You kept important information from not only me,but from all of us.How can I-”said Lance.

Then he stared at Keith,who had a hurtful expression as he looked back at him. 

“Nevermind..I’m sorry for overreacting.I was just feeling so many emotions all at once.Confused,sad,angry,I didn’t know what to think.But what bothered me the most,is that..you just let it happen.You knew Allura was gonna die and didn’t do anything about it.”said Lance solemnly.

“..I’m sorry too.Like I said I would’ve told you guys about it sooner.But if I did,it would’ve altered the future,and my mom said that messing with time.can be dangerous and unpredictable..I didn’t want to put any of you guys in danger.”said Keith.

“Wow,I never even thought about that last part you just said,but I get it.And even you did tell us sooner,things turned out for the better.We can contact Allura now,all thanks to me,and I ended up with you,Keith.And I’m really happy about that.”said Lance,as he stared at Keith while his altean marks glowed.

Then Keith blushed at him. “Don’t look at me like that.You'll make me feel all mushy and warm on the inside.”said Keith,fixing his eyes down at the ground,embarrassingly. 

“Oh c’mon,it’s just me.You're supposed to feel mushy.'' said Lance as he put his at, around Keith,who was still blushing while his arms were crossed. “Whatever, just stop talking already.”said Keith.

Then he stopped blushing as he put his arm around Lance,who lowered his arm to Keith’s waist. “*sigh*..I love you,Keith.” said Lance. “I love you,too.”said Keith,as his and Lance’s free hands were on the railing.

Then they both continued to stargaze for a couple more seconds. “And that everyone was our daily dose of Klance.”said Pidge.as Keith turned his head around.Then both him and Lance got startled as they took their arms off each other,as the other former paladins as well as Coran,Romelle,and Iriel looked at them contentedly from the balcony entrance.

“We weren’t doing anything.Just chilling here..like bros.”said Lance as he and Keith were both blushing. “Yeah.And I still don’t like that ship name.”said Keith.

“Yeah right.We heard the whole conversation.”said Hunk as he and everyone else walked over to them. “And we also forgive you,Keith.About knowing about Allura’s passing in advance.”said Coran.

“Thanks,guys.Wanna join us?”asked Keith. “Well yeah,that’s why the rest of us came idiots out here.”said Shiro as everyone else surrounded the railing. Then they all looked up at the night sky for a moment.

“I’ve forgotten how beautiful night skies on Altea were.”said Iriel. “Well usually Klance would watch sunsets instead of night skies but-” “Please stop referring to Lance and I as Klance already.”said Keith,interrupting Pidge.

“But why? I personally like Klance.”said Romelle. “Well I don't,ok? And why were you guys watching us in the first place?”asked Keith.

“Duh.Watching you two be the love-struck idiots you guys are.”said Pidge. “Haha very funny.Hey,Keith,how did you find out about Allura’s death anyways?”asked Lance.

“Like I said before,I saw a vision of it happening in the quantum abyss.I got a lot of them actually,from both the past and future.Once I even saw my fight with the fake Shiro.I got this thing with it and-”

“Wait.That’s how you got your scar?!”said Pidge interrupting Keith,who was pointing to his scar on his cheek. “Yeah,I got it from the sword scratching me.How did you think I got it?”asked Keith.

“I don’t know.Maybe an explosion made the shape of your scar.”said Pidge. “I always thought it was a galra marking,that just randomly formed on your face,like puberty,for galra.How there are changes to your body and stuff appears and-” 

“Ok, that’s enough.”said Keith,interjecting Hunk. “I can tell you all about altean puberty.First we-” “Um Coran,we don’t need to know.Especially Iriel and I since we’ve already been through it.”said Romelle interrupting Coran.

“How about we stop talking about puberty and enjoy this wonderful night while it lasts.”said Shiro,then Coran shrugged his shoulders and everyone proceeded to look at the altean night sky.


	7. A loving dilemma

*At Uncle’s Jimmy’s sandwich shop* Pidge and Matt were sitting at a two-seated table,eating sub sandwiches.

“So Pidge,how is your sub tasting?''asked Matt. “Fantastic! The toasting of the bread,the crunchiness first the lettuce,the freshness of the cucumbers,the-”

“Ok I get it.I only asked if it was good,not the texture of what’s in the sandwich.”said Matt,interrupting Pidge. “Sorry.I just forgot how delicious the food is here.”said Pidge.

“Yeah you are a sucker for sandwich shops.”said Matt,then both him and Matt continued eating.

Then a boy with dark hair and light blue eyes came into the sandwich shop.Then he turned his head and saw Pidge and Matt with a confused face.

“Katie Holt?”asked the boy,excitingly as he walked over to their table,as Pidge and Matt looked back at him. “Umm,I’m sorry,do I know you?”asked Pidge.

“Of course you know me.We went to Sherwood together.”said the boy. “..Oh my gosh,Brandon Reynolds.It’s so good to see you again.”said Pidge as she got up and hugged Brandon,then a few seconds later they broke it off.

“What’s going on here!”asked Matt. “Oh right.Matt,this is Brandon,we went to middle school together.And Brandon this is my brother Matt.”said Pidge. 

“Nice to meet you.”said Brandon as he and Matt shook hands after Matt got up. “You too.So how did you and my sister know each other personally?”asked Matt as he sat back down.

“We were in the same biology class in the 6th grade.But in the middle of the year I transferred schools since I moved away.”said Brandon.

“And how come you never mentioned him?”asked Matt.Then Pidge shrugged her shoulders. “Well it’s been a while huh? You’ve definitely changed,Katie.”said Brandon.

“Thanks.And I go by Pidge now.”Then Brandon has a baffled expression. “It’s a long story,”said Pidge.

“Ok then.And I’m also a huge fan of you.You were the green paladin of Voltron! I want to thank you for all the work you and the other paladins did to protect everyone on earth.”said Brandon.

“Aww you are most welcome,Brandon.It was our pleasure.”said Pidge. “Well I gotta go.It was great seeing you again,Ka-I mean Pidge.”said Brandon. 

“You too,We should hang out sometime.”said Pidge. “How about tonight? I’m free.”said Brandon. “Ok,I can do tonight.And you can come over to my house.Here’s my address.”said Pidge as she pulled out her phone to show him a picture of her address.

Then Brandon took a picture of it with his phone. “Thanks.I’ll be over at 1800 hours.See you later.”said Brandon,then he walked away.

“See you.”said Pidge. Then Matt has a mischievous look on his face while Pidge looked at him. “What?” “I saw the look on his face.You know what that means?”

“Uhh,no.”replied Pidge as she sat back down. “Pidge,for Pete’s sake he has a crush on you” “What?! That’s ridiculous,what makes you say that?”asked Pidge.

“Well for starters,he seemed pretty ecstatic when he first saw you.”said Matt. “So was I.What do you expect? You’re supposed to be happy when you haven’t seen someone for a long time,unless you don’t like them.”said Pidge.

“True,but he insisted on hanging out tonight.Don’t you think that’s a bit too soon?”asked Matt. “Kinda,but why does that matter? He wants to hang out tonight and I’m fine with that.But he doesn’t have a crush on me,alright?.”said Pidge.

“Alright,let’s finish eating already.We gotta get back to the Garrison soon.”said Matt,then he and Pidge continued eating their subs.

——————-

*5 ½ hours at the Holt house* Pidge was standing by the front door waiting for Brandon to arrive. “Waiting for your boyfriend?”asked Matt as he approached her.

“Brandon is not my boyfriend.And yes I am waiting for him.He should be here any minute.”said Pidge.Then someone knocked on the door.

“And that must be him.”said Pidge,then she opened the door to reveal Brandon standing outside. “Hi,Pidge.”said Brandon.

“Hi Brandon,come on in.”said Pidge,then Brandon came inside the house. “Oh hey,Matt.”said Brandon as he looked over at Matt.

“Hey Brandon,nice to see you again.Well I'll just be upstairs in my room if you need me.”said Matt as he walked away while giving Pidge another mischievous look.

Then Pidge grunted angrily. “Uhh,is there something going on between you two?”asked Brandon. “No we’re good,would you like something to eat?”asked Pidge

———————

*35 minutes later* Pidge,Brandon,Sam,and Colleen were all sitting in the living room,eating slices of cheesecake.

“This cheesecake is absolutely delicious,Mrs.Holt.”said Brandon. “Why thank you,Brandon it’s a recipe I’ve been using for years now.And I actually use this low-fat cream cheese that-”

“Ok,Colleen,I’m pretty sure our guest doesn’t want to be bored by your cheesecake recipe.So,you mentioned that you were a photographer right?”asked Sam to Brandon.

“Yep.I do birthday parties,weddings,and other photo shoots too.”said Brandon. “That sounds pretty cool.Now how did you and Pidge run into each other again?”asked Colleen.

“Mom,I already said what happened.He saw Matt and I at Uncle Jimmy’s and-” “And I suggested making plans to come over today.Cuz why not?And you guys have done an incredible job at raising your daughter.Shes by far one of the most intelligent,heroic,and ambitious people I’ve ever met.You know Pidge,I kinda wish we stayed in touch after I moved away.Because you’re awesome.”said Brandon,interjecting Pidge.Then he smiled at her.

“Aww,thank you,Brandon.We did try our best to raise her.”said Colleen. “Yeah.Thanks,Brandon,I gotta go..use the bathroom*chuckle* Be right back.”said Pidge nervously while blushing.Then she got up and walked over to upstairs where she was gonna see Matt.

Matt was in his bedroom using his phone while laying on his bed. “Matt!”shouted Pidge as she slammed open the door. “Oh hey,Pidge,is Brandon still here?”asked Matt.

“Yeah he’s still here,and that’s why I came up here.Because I think you were right,Matt.Brandon does have a crush on me!”said Pidge,walking up to him.

“Ohh,so what’d he do to make you convince yourself that he does have a crush on you?”asked Matt as he put his phone down and sat up on the bed with his legs dangling from the side.

“Well just a couple minutes ago,he was saying how I was one of the most intelligent,heroic,and ambitious people he’s ever met.Then he smiled at me all lovey dovey like.Like how Lance and Keith look at each other,it’s that bad,Matt! I mean of course I like Brandon but not in that way! Oh please tell me what to do!”said Pidge.

“Relax,Pidge.All you have to do is tell him you don’t like him back.It’s that simple.”said Matt. “Huh?”said Pidge,then she blinked twice.

“Thanks,Matt.”said Pidge,then she left the room. “Sometimes I just don’t understand her.”said Matt.

——————

*Two hours later* “I had a fun time tonight,Pidge.”said Brandon as he and Pidge approached the front door. “Me too.I hope things continue to be good with your photography business,you’re really talented.”said Pidge.

“Thanks.Hey before I leave,I wanna ask you something.”said Brandon.Then he pulled out a small purple box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

Then Pidge had a shocked expression. “Pidge,I was wondering if-” “NO!”shouted Pidge.

“No,for what? I didn’t even finish my sentence.”said Brandon. “For marrying you.Look,Brandon,I’m aware that you have a crush on me.But I’m sorry,I only think of you as a friend and-”Then Brandon began to laugh as Pidge looked confused.

“Seriously? You thought I was proposing to you? Pidge no offense but I don’t like you in that way.Plus I have a girlfriend.I wanted me your opinion on this ring because,well..I’m planning on proposing to her.”said Brandon.

“Ohhh.But my brother noticed that you were always giving me fond looks and complimenting me a lot and-” “Because I’m excited to finally see you again after all these years.I may have gotten a little carried away.”said Brandon.

“Yeah.So carried away it indicated that you had a crush on me.”said Pidge then they both laughed. “And that’s a gorgeous ring.So how have you and your girlfriend been together!”asked Pidge.

“Two years now.And her name’s Jillian.She’s a painter too..perhaps I could introduce her to you sometime.”said Brandon as he put away the ring and pulled out his phone and showed Pidge a picture of a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes,which was Jillian.

“Sure why not? So when do you plan on proposing to Jillian?”asked Pidge. “I’m not sure yet.Maybe in a couple weeks,but I’m just waiting for the right moment.So when I’m ready.”said Brandon.

“That’s nice.Well you should probably get going now.Its already getting dark out.”said Pidge. “Right.Well..I’ll see you soon,Pidge.And I’ll inform you on when I’m gonna propose.”said Brandon as Pidge opened the door for him and he went outside.

“Oh..ok.But why do you want to inform me on-” “Because,silly,I want you to be there when I do propose to Jillian.I want both mine and her close friends and family present for this important moment in our lives.And well..you’re important to me.”said Brandon.

“Then,I'd be honored to be present at your proposal.Am I gonna be invited to the wedding too?”asked Pidge.

“Yep*chuckle* bye.”said Brandon as he left. “Bye,Brandon.”said Pidge,then she closed the door.


	8. The lucky one

*At the McClain house* Rachel and Marco were both sitting in the living room,using their phones.Then they both got started as Lance screamed from the front door.

“It came! It finally came!”said Lance,excitingly as he ran to the living room while holding a white envelope. “What came?”asked Rachel as she and Marco both looked at him,confused.

“My tickets for the aquarium show this Saturday.Remember? I won them on a radio contest last month.”said Lance as he walked towards them.

“Technically you never won them.They called a random number and whosoever number it was gets two tickets to the sold-out aquarium show and that random number was yours.”said Marco.

“Ok you are technically right.But I still got ‘rn! Now let’s open this up now shall we?”said Lance as he sat down and then opened the envelope.

“Nice.”said Lance as he pulled out two dark aqua tickets. “So who are you planning on taking with you?”asked Rachel. “Oh that’s easy.It’s-actually I don’t know who I’m gonna take.”said Lance.

“Hey guys.”said Veronica as she came into the living room.Them she noticed Lance’s tickets. “Hey are those the aquarium tickets you won on the radio last month?”asked Veronica.

“Yep,they just came in the mail.”said Lance as Veronica walked towards him. “Nice,who are you gonna give that other ticket to?”asked Veronica.

“I’m not sure yet,..do you want it,Veronica?”asked Lance. “You mean the ticket for a show that has dancing dolphins and other smelly fish.Sure I’ll come.Got nothing better to do this weekend.”said Veronica.

“Great,it starts at 1600 hours.And I’ll keep both of the tickets with me.So be ready by then.”said Lance.

“Oh you know I’ll be ready.”said Veronica as she then left the living room as Lance watched her.Then his phone rang,and he then pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Hey,Lance.”said Keith on Lance’s phone in his Blade of Marmora suit and on a Blade of Marmora ship. “Oh hey,Keith,how has my favorite Blade soldier been?”asked Lance.

“Pretty good.Hey did you finally get those aquarium tickets you won last month?”asked Keith. “Yeah actually.They just arrived in the mail today.Why do you wanna know if they came in?”asked Lance holding up his tickets.

“Because,silly.You said I could have the extra ticket,remember?”said Keith,then Lance’s eyes widened with surprise.

“I did say that,didn’t I?” “Yes you did.The show’s on Saturday right?”asked Keith. “Yep,it is.”said Lance nervously.

“Perfect,I’ll be back on earth tomorrow morning.I just wanted to face chat you to tell you that.”said Keith. “Ok..buddy.I gotta go,talk to you later bye.”said Lance.

“Ok then,by-”said Keith,then Lance quickly hung up on him. “Oh quiznak.What did I do?”said Lance as he held the tickets and his phone to his chest.

“Duh.You told Veronica she could come with you before you forgot that you were already taking Keith.”said Marco. 

“Uh,I already figured that out,thank you very much!”said Lance. “Well now you gotta figure out which one of them you’re taking.”said Rachel.

“Yeah I know.I figured that out too,Rachel.”said Lance.Then a few seconds later he groaned. “I’m going to bed! This decision is already stressing me out.”said Lance as he got up and began to walk out of the living room.

“But it’s only 1930 hours!”shouted Marco. “I don’t care.I'll just stare at the wall until it’s time for bed!”said Lance,now out of the living room.

“Whatever.”said Marco.Then he and Rachel went back on their phones. 

———————

*The next day at the Galaxy Garrison* Lance was sitting in the cafeteria with a mug of coffee in front of him.

“I mean,I love hanging out with Keith,but I haven’t hung out with Veronica in a while.Keith’s probably gonna slice me like a rotten tomato with his knife if I don’t take him.”said Lance to himself.Then two seconds later he deliberately hit his head on the table as he groaned.

Then Hunk came walking by. “Hey,Lance.” “Hey.”said Lance as his forehead was still on the table. “You don’t look too happy.Is something wrong?”asked Hunk as he sat down at the table across from Lance.

“Yeah something is wrong.You know those tickets I won on the radio for an aquarium show last month?”asked Lance as he put his head back up. “Yeah.You asked if I could come with you.And I said yes,and the show’s tomorrow! I’m so excited!”said Lance.

“Well I-I ASKED YOU TOO?!”said Lance. “Yeah.Like the day after you won those tickets.I’m guessing you forgot about that..and what do you mean by ‘ I asked you too’ ?”asked Hunk.

“Uhhh.”said Lance. “Hey,Lance,do remember what time the aquarium show is tomorrow?”asked Veronica as she approached them.

“Uhhh-”said Lance. “Hey,Lance,I’m back from the bathroom.And I see both Hunk and Veronica safe here too.Did you tell ‘em about the aquarium shoe we’re going to tomorrow?”asked Keith as he also approached everyone.

“What are you talking about,Keith? Lance and I are going to that show together.”said Veronica. “Uhh I think both of you are wrong because I was just talking to Lance about how he’s taking me to the aquarium show.”said Hunk.

“You? No he’s taking me.”said Veronica. “No he’s taking me!”said Keith. “No he’s taking me!”said Hunk.

“Lance,what’s going on?”asked Keith while looking at Lance,who had a worried look. “Ok you all got me! I asked Veronica if she wanted to come with me to the show.But that was before I forgot that I already asked Keith. And that was before I forgot that I already asked Hunk too.Cuz that was me just being the dumb idiot I am.How funny is that?!”said Lance.

Then he fake laughed as he looked at everyone's confused faces. “Yeah,it’s not that funny.I know.”said Lance solemnly.

“Ok then.So which one of us are you gonna take?”asked Veronica,putting her hands on her hips. “Uhh-”said Lance.

“Obviously you’re gonna take me,right? It’d be rude not to take your significant other somewhere.”said Keith. “Oh please.Like you guys don’t spend enough time with each other.”said Hunk as Keith looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s gonna take me.Im his best friend and he asked me first!”said Keith. “Uh yeah right.He’s gonna take me,I’m his older sister!”said Veronica. “And what’s that supposed to mean? All three of us are older than him.”said Keith.

“I’m the same age as Lance.”said Hunk. “No Hunk,you’re six months older.”said Keith. “You guys I wasn’t referring to age.I was emphasizing the fact that I’m his sister!”said Veronica.

“Stop arguing already!Are you guys seriously obsessing over going to see a show about dolphins and seals doing flips,especially with me?”asked Lance.

Then Veronica,Keith,and Hunk looked at him perplexed. “Yes!”they all said simultaneously.

Then Lance blinked twice in shock. “Ok then.I will make my decision by tomorrow before I leave for the show.And one of you will have the privilege of coming with me.While the other two go cry their eyes out because I didn’t choose them.Got it?”said Lance.

“Got it.”said Keith. “Yep.”said Veronica. “Hope you pick me.” said Hunk,then both Veronica and Keoth looked at him. “I mean got it.” “Alright then.I will see you all later.”said Lance as he stood up,took his mug,and gulped down the rest of his coffee.Then he forcefully put the mug back on the table.

“Goodbye everyone!”said Lance as he was walking to the exit of the cafeteria. “Wasn’t that coffee hot?!”asked Hunk. “EXTREMELY!”said Lance,now out of the cafeteria. “Owwww!”

——————-

*One hour later* Lance was now in Shiro’s office,talking to Shiro. “Wow.So now you gotta decide who you’re gonna take to the aquarium show.”said Shiro,sitting at his desk.

“Yep,that’s the tea.”said Lance,sitting in front of him. “Well I if were you,I’d choose the person you spend the least amount of time with.”said Shiro. “That would be Veronica.”said Lance.

“Or the person you like to hang out with the most.” “That would be Keith.” “Or the person who you asked first.” “That would be Hunk!”said Lance.Then he groaned and hit his head on the table.

Then someone knocked on the door,which was closed. “Come in.”said Shiro. Then Veronica opened the door and came inside,carrying a bouquet of daffodils. “Hey,Veronica,what brings you in here? Especially with those daffodils?”as Shiro as Lance put his head back up and then turned around to see who it was.

“Well Shiro,I heard that Lance was in here,and I definitely didn’t spy on him.So I wanted to give him these.”said Veronica,walking up to Lance and Shiro.

“Flowers? You’ve never given me flowers before,in fact,you’ve never given me any gift before,except on my birthday and Christmas obviously.So why are you giving me these?”asked Lance as Veronica handed him the bouquet.

“Ohh no reason,they're just for being an awesome brother.Is there something you’d like to give me back in return? Like I don’t know..a ticket to the aquarium show tomorrow.”said Veronica.

“Nice try.But you’re not gonna bribe me with cheap flowers.Especially daffodils.”siad Lance. “Cheap?Those cost me 25 dollars! Plus tax!”said Veronica. “Then that stinks for you.I’m outta here.”said Lance as he got up,forcefully handed back the bouquet to Veronica,and then walked out of the office.

Then Veronica looked at Shiro. “Do you want these?” “Uhh,no thank you.”replied Shiro.

Lance was now walking through the hallway as he was using his phone as Keith saw him from the other side of the hall and smirked,then he ran over to him.

“Hey,Lance.”said Keith as he approached Lance,who looked up from his phone. “Oh,hey Keith.You won’t believe what just happened.Veronica just tried to bribe me into giving her the extra ticket,with daffodils,daffodils,Keith! If anything she should’ve gone with roses.”said Lance as he and Keith continued walking as Keith also had his arm around him.

“Really? That’s interesting.And speaking of interesting,there’s something I would like to give you.”said Keith as he unwrapped his arm and they stopped walking.

Then he grabbed something from his pocket as Lance looked confused,then Keith opened his palm to reveal a single,moldy french fry.

Then Lance looked disgusted. “What the quiznak is that?” “*chuckle* This is a fry I saved from our first date at The Crazy burger.And I decided to give it to you.”said Keith as he grabbed Lance’s hand and placed the fry into his palm.

“Aww that’s quite romantic of you.But why a fry? You could’ve saved the bill or something.”said Lance as Keith was walking behind him. “Because,I wanted to save a piece from that wonderful night.Now since I gave you something,I suggest that you give me something back.How about a ticket to-”

“OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE TRYING TO BRIBE ME TOO! Well you’re not gonna convince me for the ticket either!”said Lance,angrily pointing at him with the fry in his hand.

“Fine! Good luck with making your decision then!” said Keith.Then he walked away from Lance. “And by the way I lied about that fry.I actually found it in the trash!”

“Then Lance had a disgusted expression as he threw the fry on the floor. “That is nasty.”said Lance as he began walking again.Then he entered the cafeteria and noticed and noticed a table in front with an array of food.

“Hey,Lance,liking all the food I made for you?”asked Hunk as he quickly stood in front of Lance. “Well yeah it all looks amazing.But you know my birthday isn't till July,so..why’d you make me all this food?”asked Lance as he sat down in front of the food.

“Eh,I just felt like it,Since you’re such a good friend and-” “Shush.I’m about to start eating.”said Lance as he put his pointer finger on Hunk’s mouth,then he started eating. “Ooh.I am so gonna get that extra ticket.”mumbled Hunk to himself.

——————-

*The next day* Pidge was in her work room,using her big screen and she was currently scrolling through the tabs.Then Lance came in while groaning.

“May I help you!”asked Pidge as she turned her chair around while raising her eyebrow. “I guess.The aquarium show is just in a couple hours,and I still don’t know who I’m gonna take.”said Lance as he sat on the floor.

“Ok,well first of all,get off the floor,you don’t know where it’s been,and second of all,I’m surprised that you still haven’t picked someone to go with you.”said Pidge. “Well I have picked someone,three people actually and-”

“Ok,Lance,time’s up! The show’s later today and you gotta say who you’re gonna take!”said Keith as he,Hunk,and Veronica all came in. “Seriously? You all just come in here without permission like-” 

“No one cares,Pidge! I have made my decision on who I am taking to the aquarium show.” “But you were sitting on the floor,mopping about how you didn’t-” “Like I said Pidge,no one cares.”said Lance.

“So,who is it?”asked Veronica. “Obviously it’s me,so I hope you two didn’t get hopes up.”said Hunk. “What are you talking about? I’m pretty sure he chose me.”said Keith.

“Nope,I’m 100% certain that I’m the one Lance chose.”said Veronica. “ Nuh-Uh,I’m-”Then Hunk was interrupted by Lance’s whistle that involved him putting two fingers to his mouth. 

“There you guys go bickering again.Is this show seriously that important to you guys?”asked Lance. “Of course it is.I get to hang out with you,Lance!”said Hunk. “You mean I get to hang out with Lance!”said Keith. “No.you mean I get to hang out with Lance!”said Veronica.

“Enough! Do you know what! I’m not gonna take any of you guys! I’m gonna take Pidge!”said Lance,and Pidge turned her chair back around since she continued working. “Did someone say my name?”

“I did.Pidge,how would you like to come to the aquarium show with me?”asked Lance. “Eh ok.I have nothing else to do today.And I can finish my work later.So when are we leaving?”asked Pidge as she stood up.

“We can leave right now actually.The show starts in two hours,plus the place is probably gonna be congested,so let’s go.”said Lance,then he and Pidge walked out of the room.

“Hey,guys.”said Pidge to everyone else as she was standing by the doorway. “If you don’t mind,can you all get out? I’m gonna lock the door.”Then Keith,Hunk,and Veronica all exited the room along with Pidge.

Then Pidge grabbed a small.gold key from her pocket and locked the door. “Pidge,you comin’?!”shouted Lance from down the hall. “Yeah,I’m coming!”shouted Pidge.

“See ya.”Then she ran down the hall to catch up with Lance. “Oh man,can’t believe Pidge kicked us out.”said Hunk,then he whimpered. “There,there,Hunk,you’ll be alright.”said Keith as he was patting Hunk’s shoulder.

———————

*Two hours later* Lance and Pidge were sitting in their seats of the aquarium arena,waiting for the show to start. “Oh man,when is the show gonna start? We’ve been sitting here for like twenty minutes.”said Pidge.

“Relax,Pidge.only two more minutes to go.”said Lance,then his phone rang. “Who’s that?”asked Pidge. “It’s Veronica,she wants to video-chat.”said Lance,then he answered the phone.

“Hey,Lance.”said Veronica as she,Keith,and Hunk appeared on the phone. “Ugh,what do you guys want? I already-” “Lance,we called to say we’re sorry for our behaviours about some stupid ticket.”said Keith.

“Yeah,I honestly don’t know what got into me.I guess I was just crazy about spending some time with you.We all were.”said Hunk. “* chuckle* Don’t worry guys,I forgive you.So do you guys wanna watch the show? It’s about to start.”asked Lance.

“Well it’s kinda too late now since-” “He means over the phone,Hunk.”said Pidge,interrupting Hunk.

“Them the lights went down and a few seconds later,dolphins started doing flips as Lance pointed his phone towards the action and everyone watched.


	9. Cooking vlog

*At the Galaxy Garrison* Rizavi was standing in front of Kinkdae’s camera,waiting for it to focus. “Hello everybody.It’s me,Nadia Rizavi,borrowing Ryan’s camera drone again.And in today’s video-”

“You didn’t borrow it! You stole it from his dorm!”shouted Griffin standing by the door as she then turned the drone towards him.

“Well I-who even let you in here?”asked Rizavi. “I did.I wanted to watch the video you’re making.And I also wanna watch the look on Ryan’s face when he realizes you stole his camera drone again.”said Griffin as he crossed his arm.

“I didn’t steal it! I just to-oh never mind.As I was staying,today I am gonna interview none other than Hunk Garrett,founder of the culinary empire,and his assistant chef Romelle.”said Rizavi as she pointed the camera back at herself then at Hunk and Romelle,who were sitting down at a table in front of the camera drone in their chef’s uniforms.

“Hi.”said Hunk. “Hello,there.”said Romelle as she waved. “So why don’t we get started now? First question;Romelle,what made you wanna be a part of Hunk’s culinary empire in the first place?”asked Rizavi.

“Well,Nadia.when Hunk first announced that he was starting his empire,it sounded pretty interesting and I was even thinking about it.Cooking has always been my favorite hobby,so why not join it? And Hunk accepted me right away.So I guess my love for cooking and bringing every species together made me wanna be a part of the empire.”replied Romelle.

“Aww,that’s nice.Next question;Hunk,what made you wanna start a culinary empire in the first place?”asked Rizavi.

“Ooh,good question.Well,I wanted to make a difference ok.Specifically with good because space food,is pretty delicious.And I wanted every species to taste my magnificent food so-”

“Ughh,would you just get to the point already? This is starting to get repetitive.”said Griffin. “Sheesh ok.Long story short,I love food so I made a food business.”said Hunk.

“Ok then,next question.What’s an average day like in the kitchen?”asked Rizavi. “Huh?”siad Romelle. “She’s asking about what we usually do every day,”said Hunk.

“Ohh.Well first off we-” “Before you finish saying your answer.Make sure it’s short please.Like I said already.Your responses are long and repeat and-”said Griffin,interjecting Romelle.

“Your interruption is long and repetitive.Now stop already or else I’m kicking you out.”said Rizavi. “Fine,you may proceed.”said Griffin.

“Thank you,James.As I was saying,we usually start out the day prepping the food.That takes us about one to two hours to do,or less or more depending on how many guests we’re serving.”said Romelle.

“And after prepping,we begin serving the food all at once and I guess that pretty much sums it up.”said Hunk. “Wow,that was kinda vague,but whatever.Next question;how long has the culinary empire been around?”asked Rizavi.

“Only six years.But we’re looking forward to many more years to come.”said Hunk,then Griffin started laughing. “ ‘We’re looking forward to many more years to come’ What was that? It’s so cheesy,it’s like one if those commercials where-”

“That’s it.I’m kicking you out.”said Rizavi. “What? I didn’t do anything,”said Griffin. “You got on my last nerve.Now get out!”said Rizavi pointing to the door.

“Fine.Tell me how Ryan reacts to you stealing his camera.”said Griffin as he left the room. “Good riddance,now on to the next question.Which is unfortunately our last question.”said Rizavi.

“Aww,already?”asked Romelle. “Yeah.But don’t worry,I can always interview you guys again.So here’s the question.What has been your favorite thing about being in the empire?”asked Rizavi.

“Ooh this is a hard one.Well..like I said before.Bringing everyone together and my love for cooking are the main reasons why I joined.But also the look on our guests’ faces when they eat our food.It just automatically brings a smile to my face knowing that we made them happy.”said Romelle.

“I have to agree with Romelle.Making everyone happy is the main reason why I started the empire in the first place. Especially with something I really love doing.”said Hunk.

“Aww,that’s nice.I’m afraid that’s all the time we have today,folks.I-” “Nadia,what are you doing with my camera? again?”asked Kinkade as he came into the room after Rizavi pointed the camera back toward her.

“Ha! this is what you get for kicking me out! I ratted you out!”said Griffin as he also came in. “Oh,Ryan,I was just..seeing if the lens were dirty-” 

“Don’t even try to cover this up.I told Ryan that you “borrowed” his camera to interview Hunk and Romelle.”said Griffin after Rizavi looked back at them.

“Well I’m sorry,ok.I’m literally almost done.Let me just say bye. Bye!”said Rizavi as she waved at the camera drone. “Ok.Now give it back.”said Kinkade walking towards her.

“I am so getting you back for this,James.”said Rizavi as Kinkade took the camera drone and turned it off.


	10. Marked discoveries

*On altea* Coran was taking Lance somewhere in the castle. “So you think this altean knows why I can visit Allura?”said Lance. “I am 99.99% certain,Lance.I got our best scientist to figure it out.”said Coran.

Then he stopped in front of a door. “Uhh,why’d we stop?”asked Lance. “Because,silly.It’s the room the scientist is in.”said Coran,then he opened the door and both him and Lance walked inside,and Lance closed the door behind them.

“Woah.”said Lance as he saw a dark green-haired male altean in a white lab coat using a big,clear screen,surrounded by lab chemicals,then he turned around.

“Your majesty.”said the altean,then he walked up to Coran and Lance. “I’m assuming this is the human you were telling me about.Also known as the former red paladin of Voltron.”

“Why yes I am.My name’s Lance by the way.And I’m flattered that you’ve heard of me.You know I used to be the paladin of the blue lion too cuz long story short my-” “yes this is the human.Lance I’d like to introduce you to Macsen.The scientist who is gonna figure out why you have your connection with Allura.”said Coran,putting his R pointer finger on Lance’s mouth,who he interrupted.

“Nice to meet you,Lance.And I want to thank you for all that you did to protect us all.As well as the other former paladins.”said Macsen as he shook hands with Lance.

“It was our honor Macsen.So about the Allura thing?..”said Lance as they stopped shaking hands. “Oh right.Well using Allura’s crown,I was able to discover that some of her DNA had been ingrained.But I’m still trying to figure out how you’re able to contact Allura in the afterlife.”said Macsen as he walked back to his big,clear screen.

“So let me guess.You gotta do some kind of experiment on me?”asked Lance. “You got it.Now I’m gonna need you to take a seat right over there.”said Macsen as he pointed to the chair on the right of him.

Then Lance walked over to it and sat down.Then Macsen took two small patches attached to wires and put them on Lance’s temples. “Uhh,what are these for?”asked Lance.

“Relax,They’re part of the process.So Lance,how did you find out about your ability to see Allura?”asked Macsen as he went back to his big screen.

“It’s a long story.So my friend Romelle actually found Allura’s crown in the janitor’s closet sat the Galaxy Garrison back on earth.And then I found it in her bedroom,touched it,and before I knew it,I was with Allura in the afterlife.”said Lance.

“Interesting.And Coran already told me that Allura apparently transferred some of her quintessence to you,which is why you all got altean marks.Now are there any other unique abilities you’ve discovered?”asked Macsen,still working on his screen.

“Well once my partner,Keith got badly hurt on a mission,and half of his body got paralyzed.I cried of course,and my tears healed him,which Coran said were the tears of remedy and basically my tears can cure anyone who is sick or injured,but on,t if I really love them.”said Lance.

“Oh yes,I know all about the tears of remedy.Not many alteans have that,especially since we all possess quintessence in our bodies.Allura must’ve somehow given that to you.Since she didn’t have them.”said Macsen.

“Do you know how she gave them to me?”asked Lance. “Gave what? The tears of remedy,or the quintessence?”asked Macsen. “The quintessence,in general.”said Lance.

“I am working on that right now.”said Macsen,still working.Then a moment later,a long sheet of paper came out of the altean printer beside the big screen,and Macsen then grabbed it. 

“Ok Lance,I got your results.”said Macsen,walking over to Lance and taking off his patches while still holding the paper. “Really? That was shorter than I expected.”said Lance as he stood up.

“Actually it took me almost all day to come up with the results.I just needed some of your DNA codes to finish it.And I already accumulated some of Allura’s DNA codes earlier today from her crown next to her statue.It wasn’t easy,but I was able to accomplish it.”said Macsen.

“And I’m guessing that’s why the results took almost all day huh?”asked Lance. “Yep.Anyways,would you like me to tell you why you have a connection with Allura?”asked Macsen.“Oh yes please.”said Lance as Coran stood next to him.

“Allura’s quintessence that she transferred to you,can actually be teleported to its original owner,A.K.A. Allura.So that’s basically the reason why you can contact her.And that ability was activated when you first touched her crown,because it was a part of her genetically.And with this information,you could actually bring back Allura.”

“Wait a dobosh? What did you just say?”asked Coran. “I said that you could bring Allura back,using her quintessence.”responded Macsen.

Then Lance and Coran both had shocked expressions. “A-are you serious? We can actually have Allura back?! That is..amazing!”said Lance with tears in his eyes.

“I am at an absolute loss for words.”said Coran,then he hugged Macsen. “Thank you.”said Coran solemnly Laos with tears in his eyes.

“You’re very welcome.”said Macsen,hugging Coran back. “So how do we bring Allura back?”asked Lance as Coran and Macsen broke off the hug. “Simple,I will have to concoct a special antidote that Allura hers,we will have to drink.I just need a piece of Lance’s DNA,like a hair sample if you don’t mind?”said Macsen to Lance.

“No,not at all.”said Lance,then he pulled out a small strand of his hair. “Here you go.”said Lance as he held out his strand of hair for Macsen to take. “Um..thank you.I should have the antidote ready by tomorrow afternoon.”said Macsen as he took the strand of hair from Lance.

“Perfect,everyone will be over here for brunch tomorrow anyways,so we can tell them the exciting news then.”said Coran. “Yeah it is perfect..as well as the possibility of having Allura back with us.”said Lance.

——————

*The next day* Macsen was working again and he was pouring a bright green liquid into a glass tube from a beaker,then he closed it with a cork. 

“Macsen,is the antidote ready? I would like to show it to the rest of the former paladins when Lance and I tell them that we’re bringing back Allura.”said Coran as he came into the room. “Actually I just finished making it.So it is all yours.”said Macsen as he turned his body around and showed Coran the antidote.

“Excellent,I can’t thank you enough for this.It means the world to me that we get to have the princess back.”said Coran as he approached Macsen and took the antidote from him.

“Once again,you’re very welcome,your majesty.I’m sure everyone will be ecstatic.”said Macsen. “I agree with you about that.I'll see you later,Macsen.”said Coran,then he walked to the door and left the room as Macsen watched him contentedly.

Meanwhile,everyone was sitting at a table in front of Allura’s statue,eating an area of breakfast foods. “Oh man you guys,I was laughing so hard milk was coming out of my nose from the cereal I was eating.”said Pidge.

“Pidge,getting your hand stuck in a vase isn’t funny.”said Hunk. “Oh c’mon,Humk,it is a little bit funny,Everyone gets their limb stuck in something every once in a while,just the other day I-” “Yeah yeah no one cares,Keith.My point is,was Matt at least ok when he got his hand out?”asked Hunk interjecting Keith.

“Yeah he was alright? I was the one who had to pull the vase out.”replied Pidge, “Well that’s nice to know,Pidge.As long as Matt didn’t get hurt.”said Shiro. “I’m back.Sorry I left you alone for a bit.”said Coran as he came back and sat back in his chair.

“It’s fine Coran.We were talking about how Matt got his hand stuck in a vase and-” “Shush.We are done with that conversation.”said Hunk,putting his pointer finger on Pidge’s mouth to stop her from talking,then Pidge had a pouty expression.

“Did you get the antidote form Macsen?”whispered Lance to Coran. “I did.It’sright here.”whispered back Coran as he took out the antidote from his pocket and showed it to Lance.

“Great.I was thinking that we could tell everyone when they’re done eating.Does that sound good?”whispered Lance. “Sounds like a plan to me.”whispered Coran,then he smiled.

——————

*20 minutes later* Everyone was now done eating and the table had been cleared of the food.

“That was delicious,”said Shiro. “Sure was.Definitely one of the best brunches I’ve had in awhile.”said Pidge. “I’m glad you all enjoyed the food.There is actually something Lance and I would like to share with you.”said Coran as he stood up.

“Oh,we’re doing this right now.Ok,guess I’ll just..also stand up.”said Lance as he also stood up. “Would you like to tell them?”asked Coran,looking at Lance.

“Sure.”replied Lance,then he took a deep breath. “...We’re gonna bring Allura back.”

Then everyone has a shocked expression,and they stayed like that for a moment. “WHAT?!”shouted Hunk.

“Please tell me you guys are joking.Because if you are I-”said Pidge,starting to form tears in her eyes.Then both Lance and Coran gave her reassuring smiles while they also had tears in their eyes.

“You’re not joking huh?”said Pidge with tears falling down her cheeks. Then she got up and hugged Coran,and then he hugged her back.

“Ohh I can’t handle this,group hug!”shouted Hunk.Then he and everyone else got up and went over to hug Pidge and Coran,as well as Lance.

“How is this even possible? How is Allura gonna come back?”asked Keith. “Well it’s kind of a long story.Yesterday I took Lance to see the top scientist on Altea.His name is Macsen and-”

“We went to see why I can contact Allura in the afterlife,and he figured out that the quintessence Allura transferred to me can teleport back to Allura.And that initiated when I touched her crown for the first time,which is a part of her genetically,I guess.I’m only repeating what Macsen said,and he also said can bring back Allura.All we have to do is make her drink this antidote.”said Lance,interjecting Coran after the hug ended.

Then everyone looked at him perplexedly.Then Lance fixed his eyes on Coran. “Coran.” “Oh yes.Here it is.”said Coran as he pulled out the antidote from his pocket again and held it out.

That’s nice.So why don’t we give it to Allura now?”asked Hunk as everyone turned their eyes to time. “Can we even do that?”asked Lance.

“I mean why not? The crown’s literally right behind us,and I’m pretty sure we all want Allura back as soon as possible.”said Shiro.

“You got that right,”said Pidge. “So,what are we waiting for?”said Lance,then he looked at Allura’s crown from afar.


	11. Happy ending

*Two minutes later* Everyone was now standing in front of Allura’s crown,and Lance pulled out the gold key from his pocket and unlocked the case.

“You guys ready?”asked Lance, turning himself around while putting the key back in his pocket.

“Ready as we’ll ever be.”replied Keith. “Alright,let’s do this.”said Lance,then he turned himself back around. “Everyone hold one.”said Lance,then everyone put one of their hands on the sides of him and then Lance touched the crown as his eyes turned white and after that,everyone else’s eyes turned white.

Then a moment later,they were standing in complete whiteness once again. “Allura!”shouted Lance. “Over here,guys!”shouted back Allura from afar as everyone saw her.

Then she walked over to them. “It sure is nice seeing you all here again.”said Allura as she approached them with her hands on her hips.

“You as well,Princess.We all came here today because we’ve got some exciting news for you to hear. Unless you already know what it is.”said Coran.

“I don’t know what it is,”said Allura. “You don't? But I thought you can see what everyone’s doing.”said Hunk. “I can.But you see,I don’t see current events until two days later.For example if..Lance and Pidge went to one of those amusement parks you have on earth,I wouldn’t be able to see what happened there for the next two days.”said Allura.

“So basically your..universe..looking..thing is two days behind?”asked Pidge. “Exactly,I think,but you all know what I’m trying to say.”said Allura. “Yeah we do.”said Hunk.

“Wait a minute? I remember one time I asked you what I had for breakfast that morning and you said that I didn’t have breakfast and you were right.”said Lance. 

“Oh yes,I remember that too,And the truth is,I just guessed and who knew I’d be right right.Same thing goes to when you were confiding to me about when Keith said he loved you for the first time.I was just really lucky apparently.”said Allura nervously,then she laughed nervously as everyone else looked at her bafflingly.“Ok I’ll stop...so what is the exciting news you all are eager to share with me?”

“..You..can come back with us.A scientist on Altea discovered that Lange can be teleported back to you.And so he made this antidote that you have to drink and you’ll be back in reality.How do you feel about that?”asked Coran,stepping up to Allura as he then pulled out the antidote from his pocket again. 

“Wait,so you’re saying that..I can be revived?”asked Allura. 

“That is exactly what I’m saying.So do you want to come back?”asked Coran.

“Uh..” said Allura. “It sure would mean a lot to us if you did come back.”said Keith. “Yeah.And you could rule Altea,unless it disappears.Will it disappear?”asked Hunk.

“Not at all.Macsen said that there will be no side effects.So Altea as well as every other planet that was resurrected from the war will remain the same.”said Coran.

“And what about the realities that were also destroyed?”asked Allura. “Those won’t change either,”replied Coran.

“Which is a fortunate thing because I do not want to go through all that crud again trying to repair them.”said Lance with his hand on his hip.

“Uh guys,I-”said Allura “Imagine how happy everyone will be when they find out that you actually came back.”siad Pidge. “Well,Pidge,actually-”said Allura.

“I know right.They won’t even see it coming.They're gonna be so shocked.”said Hunk. “You guys I-”said Allura.

“We can’t wait for you to come back.”said Lance. “You guys aren’t listening to me,I don’t want to come back.”said Allura.Then everyone had a hurtful yet shocked expression.

“W-why not?”asked Lance. “*sigh* Because,you all just kind of sprung this on me.And I-” 

“Allura,the idea of you coming back to our world,was something I thought wouldn’t even be possible.You’ll be reunited with us,with Altea,with the whole universe.And the best part is that everything is finally at peace.No more wars,no more fighting or suffering.So I’m trying really hard to understand..why you don’t wanna come back.”said Coran as he stood right in front of Allura and put his hand on her shoulder and put the antidote back in his pocket.

“Coran..that’s the problem.The universe is at peace and I would like to maintain that peace.So if I come back,who knows what unpredictable things might occur.”said Allura.

“But Allura,Coran said that nothing bad will happen.Everything will be just like it is now.”said Shiro. 

“I know but still,my main goal during the war and our time with Voltron was to protect every planet and species as well as salvage what was lost.And when Honerva and I gave our lives to restore the realities she destroyed,we got back what we lost and fixed everything else.And so I came to the realization that my purpose is here.I must ensure that nothing bad or horrendous will never happen in any galaxy ever again.And if it did,at least we have you guys to defend it.So it is with a heavy heart that I have to decline your offer at living again.I am so sorry.”said Allura.

Everyone now had a sad expression,while Coran stared at the ground depressingly. “Well...someone say something.Anything.”said Allura.

“You..are you sure about the decision you made?”akaed Coran,now looking back at Allura.

“I am positive,and believe me,I would love to come back,I really do,but like I just said,I have to stay here.”said Allura.

Then Coran started to form tears in his eyes and then Allura hugged him while he hugged her back. “I understand.You must so what you feel is right.Even if it is something we all are very upset with.”said Coran.

“And you guys?”asked Allura to everyone else while she and Coran broke off the hug. “We’ll be fine.We can’t force you to do something you’re not fully content with.”said Shiro.

“Thank you,everyone.You all are surprisingly taking this pretty well.”said Allura. “Well we’re used to having you dead so-”said Hunk,as everyone except Allura gave him a dirty look.

“I mean,not having you around anymore.Saved it.”said Hunk. “We should probably get going.We one came here to tell you the news so-” said Keith.

“I figured.Well it sure was..interesting to see you all again.”said Allura while Coran stepped back from her. “It was a pleasure to see you again too,Princess.And you can always change your mind about coming back.”said Coran.

Then Lance had an idea. “Wait,Coran.Can I see the antidote?”asked Lance to Coran.Then Coran took out the antidote from his pocket again,handed it to Lance,and then Lance walked up to Allura.

“Here.I want you to have this.”said Lance as he took Allura’s hand and placed the antidote in her palm. “Lance,that's sweet.But I think you should keep this instead.”said Allura,giving Lance a reassuring smile while holding out the antidote for Lance to take back.

“Are you sure?”asked Lance. “I am.”said Allura.Then Lance grabbed it from her palm. “Ok then.I guess this is goodbye for now.’said Lance. “Goodbye.”said Allura as she waved goodbye at everyone.

Then everyone waved back at her.A moment later,they were all back in reality and took their hands off Lance,who took his hand off the crown.Then Lance took out his key and locked the crown’s case while holding in the antidote in his other hand.

Then he had a jaded expression,as well everyone else as they all stood still. “You guys,we shouldn’t be so upset about this.It was Allura’s choice if she wanted to come back or not.And she chose not to,she even had a good explanation of why she chose not to.So the least we can do is respect her decision.”said Keith.

“Keith’s right.Allura wouldn’t want to feel like this.And besides,she can always change her mind about coming back.”said Shiro. “Well both of you do make some good points.But what are we gonna do with this now?”asked Lance holding up the antidote.

“Let’s just save it.You know,just in case we need it again.”said Pidge as Coran was thinking. “I think I have a better idea,”said Coran.

——————-

*Two hours later back in Macsen’s workroom in the castle* Macsen was handing everyone a small glass tube of a bright teal liquid with corks on.

“It wasn’t easy,but I was able to convert the antidote into individual serums for each of you.So that way you all can visit Allura whenever you want.”said Macsen,handing his last tube to Pidge.

“So how do we use these things?”asked Hunk. “Simple.Just pour a tiny bit into your hand,tub it with both of your hands,touch the crown,and visit Allura.”replied Macsen.

“We can’t thank you enough for all the work you just did,Macsen.”said Coran holding his tube in both his hands. “Once again it was an honor,your majestyAnd if you ever need me again,I’d be more than happy to help.”said Macsen.

“Actually I do need your help,Mr.Macsem,sir.Can you repeat the instructions on how to use serum? I wasn’t paying attention,”said Hunk. 

“It’s like using lotion,Hunk.Then you touch the crown.”said Keith. “Ohhh,ok.”said Hunk,while Keith had a grin on his face.


	12. Daibazaal

*On Daibazaal* Kolivan was standing in front of the giant,purple torch,waiting for Keith to arrive.

Then a moment later,a blade of Marmora landed about a mile away,and then the doors opened,and Keith came out and began walking to the torch.

“Keith! It’s about time you showed up.”said Kolivan. “Well this is the time you told me to come.So here I am.”said Keith,walking up the stairs to the torch,then he finally approached Kolivan.

“So how come you contacted me to meet you here?'' asked Keith. “Because,as you know your mother and I are the representatives of the Galactic coalition.So we don’t have the time to guard the torch and-” 

“I hate to interrupt,Kolivan.But you’re just saying things I already know.So what’s your point?”asked Keith. “Perhaps if you had let me finish what I was saying you would let me say my point,'' said Kolivan,sternly.

Then Keith had a worried look. “Please,Uh,finish what you were gonna say.”said Keith.

“Very well.We usually have two guards watching over the torch.But unfortunately one of them recently came down to what you humans call “the cold.”So he is unable to be here today.So I was hoping that you could be a temporary guard,just for the day.”said Kolivan.

“That’s it? Sure,I’ll guard the torch.But where’s the other guard?”asked Keith. “Right here!”said a masculine voice.

Then Keith turned his head around and was now looking down at a small,male galra wearing the black and orange galra armor with the glowing pink galra insignia on his chest.

Then Keith just stared at him. “No seriously,where’s the other guard?”asked Keith as the small galra got upset. “This is the other guard,Keith.I would like to introduce you to Vhen.”said Kolivan.

“Hi.”said Vhen. “You’ve gotta be joking.You’re seriously a guard? You’re tiny.”said Keith. “ And you’re judgemental.So what’s your point?”asked Vhen.

“My point is you’r-” “Keith,that is about negative commentary.Same goes to you,Vhen.Now I will be back in a couple of vargas.Guard that torch with your life.”said Kolivan,sternly.Then he began to walk down the stairs as both Keith and Vhen watched him leave.

“Well this is gonna be fun.”said Vhen as he looked at Keith.Then Keith rolled his eyes as he had his arms crossed.

—————-

*20 minutes later* Keith and Vhen were standing on opposite sides of the torch,while staring out from afar. 

“So Keith,I heard that you were one of those pilots of that big robot,Vilchon.”said Vhen. “It’s pronounced Voltron.And yes I was.I piloted the black lion,but before that I piloted the red lion.”said Keith.

“Huh? How come you switched lions? Were you bored with your first lion or something?”asked Vhen. “Oh no,believe me,I was perfectly happy with my first lion.But long story short,the black lion’s first paladin Shiro went missing.So someone else had to step in,and guess who that was?”said Keith.

“I’m presuming you.So you were basically forced to become the pilot of the black lion?”asked Vhen. “Not exactly.You don’t choose your lion,they choose you so-wait,why am I explaining this to you? You’re an annoying,nosy gremlin who’s what? 4’9”?”said Keith.

“I’m 4’10” and a quarter! Alright?”And excuse me if I was just curious about your space adventures with Voltron.But you’re acting all high and mighty because you saved the universe and whatnot.Well that was a long time ago so you can stop bragging about it already!”said Vhen.

“Wha-bragging?! I was not bragging about anything! And for your information,I was just too lazy to explain the story about the lions and paladins and stuff.”said Keith.

“Whatever.There's nothing about you to brag about anyways.”said Vhen,then Keith had an angry look while grunting and clenching his fists.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”said Keith as he began to walk down the stairs. “Good luck finding one!shouted Vhen as Keith got mad again.

Then when Keith finally reached the bottom of the stairs,he walked over to the side where Vhen couldn't see him,and he pulled out his phone and face-chatted Shiro.

“C’mon,pick up already.”said Keith while the phone was ringing. “Hello?”said Hsiro on the phone. 

“Shiro,thank goodness you answered.I need your help with something.”said Keith. “Umm ok.But can you make it fast please? Curtis and I are having a movie night.”said Shiro,turning his phone for Keith to see Curtis,who were both on the living room couch.

“Hi,Keith.We’re watching the Voltron movie.”said Curtis. “Yep,we got our popcorn and there’s our movie.Oh look,it’s you.”said Shiro as he pointed the phone down at the bowl of popcorn in between them then at the T.V..Then he fixed his eyes at the part where Keith had a tiny monster on his shoulder.

“Of course you’re watching that movie.Anyways I need your help with dealing with an annoying galra.”said Keith. “An annoying galra?”said Shiro.

“Yeah,Kolivan assigned me a job to guard the torch on Daibazaal for the day since one of the guards has a cold.And the other guard is insufferable.Obviously you gotta have some experience with insufferable aliens.”said Keith.

“I think I have some experience*fake cough* Slav *fake cough* I don’t know if I can help you out with this one,Keith.But if he or she bothers you-”

“It’s a he,and his name is Vhen.”said Keith interjecting Shiro. “If Vhen bothers you,then just learn to ignore him.That’s what I usually do when I’m around someone I don’t like.”said Shiro.

Then as Shiro was talking,Vhen showed up and then walked next to Keith. “Uh ok.But what if-”

“Hey!”shouted Vhen as Keith got startled. “You’re not supposed to be video-chatting on duty! Now hang up!”said Vhen.

“I’m assuming that was Vhen.”said Shiro. “And who are you? My babysitter?! Hang up already!”shouted Vhen while looking at Shiro on the phone.

“*sigh* I’ll talk to you later,Shiro.”said Keith. “Alright by-” “And that’s enough of that.”said Vhen hanging up the phone,which cut off Shiro.

“Really? You couldn't let him finish saying goodbye?”said Keith. “No,now let’s get back to work.”said Vhen,then they walked back to the torch as Keith rolled his eyes.

—————-

*Twenty five minutes later* Keith and Vhen were standing in the same spots they were in the front of the porch.Then Keith started to get impatient.

“This is starting to get boring.Your job is to seriously stand around all day watching over the torch,when it’s pretty obvious that nothing’s gonna happen to it?”asked Keith.

“Hey,it’s not boring.It’s just..not interesting and not that fun.”said Vhen. “That’s the lily wrap definition of boring!”said Keith.

“You’re the literal definition of boring!”murmured Vhen to himself. “What was that?”asked Keith,annoyed. I don’t say anything! I mean nothing!”said Vhen nervously.

Then they both heard something growl from afar. “Did you hear that?”asked Vhen. “Yeah,I did.”replied Keith.

“What was it?”asked Vhen.Then a giant orange and yellow striped caterpillar-like creature was starting to come up the stairs as Keith and Vhen both saw it.

“I’m guessing it was that thing..stay back!”said Keith as he pulled out his blade of Marmora knife,which then activated.

Then he ran towards the creature as it was still going up the stairs.Then Keith hit the creature’s face with his sword,as the creature screamed at him.

“Do you need any help?!”shouted Vhen. “No,I’m fine thank you very much I-”shouted Keith as he was still fighting the creature.Then Keith screamed as the creature was about to hit him.

Then a gunshot hit the creature on the side of its neck as it screamed,and Keith looked over to where the shot came from. “Looks like you did need help!”said Vhen with his gun still pointed at the creature.

“Then he began to step down the stairs as he shot the creature three more times still in the neck,which was still screaming. Then it collapsed on the stairs since it went unconscious.

“My turn.”said Keith.Then he took his sword and severed the creature really hard.Then it exploded as Keith was walking up to Vhen.

“Wow,that was a big boom-boom.”said Vhen as he and Keith looked at the pulverized creature. “Yep.Big boom-booms happened a lot during my Voltron times.”said Keith as he put his blade away as it inactivated,then he looked at Vhen.

“I have to admit,I really underestimated you.You’re actually a really good guard.” Then Vhen raised his eyebrow. “And?” “And I’m sorry for doubting your abilities,”said Keith. 

“Wait what? I couldn’t hear you.”said Vhen. “I SAID I'M SORRY FOR THINKING THAT YOU WERE IMCOMPETENT!”shouted Keith.

“I forgive you.Now how about we discard those guts and body parts before Kolivan comes back?”said Vhen.

“Sure.”replied Keith.Then they both began to clean up their mess.


	13. Some emotions

*Two days later at the Holt house* Pidge and Hunk were on the living room couch watching T.V.. “And after you chop your onions,put them into the pan along with the olive oil.”said a woman on the T.V. as she put onions on a hot pan from a cutting board and then poured a small container of olive oil onto it.

“And why are we watching this again.”asked Pidge. “Because,Pidge.It’s important to-” “And I’m already bored.”said Pidge,interjecting Hunk.

Then Matt came down the stairs all dressed up,and then stood at the bottom of the stairs to fix his tie.Then Hunk and Pidge turned their heads around and saw him.

“Oooh,you look nice Matt.”said Hunk. “Thanks,Hunk.I’m actually going on a date tonight.”said Matt as he finished fixing his tie. “A date?!”asked Hunk.

“Yep.And it’s with Nyma.You know who she is Hunk.”said Hunk. “Wow,you’re already dating again.Well congrats,man.Hope the date goes well.”said Hunk.

“Thanks,again,Hunk.Well I gotta get going,I’ll see you guys later.”said Matt as he then walked away,heading towards the front door. 

“Man,Matt’s already dating again?”asked Hunk as he and Pidhe turned back around to face the T.V. again. “He is.And for some odd reason,he chose to ask out Nyma.Which is fine with me but still,it’s just kinda..weird and unexpected.”said Pidge.

“Then Romelle came into the living room. “I’m back from the bathroom.Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?”asked Romelle. 

“Yeah.Matt just left for a date with Nyma.”said Hunk as Pidge’s eyes widened. “Hunk!”said Pidge. “What?”asked Hunk.

Matt is on a date with Nyma! Wait,who’s Nyma?”asked Romelle. “She’s that yellow alien with pointy ears and purple eyes.And she also has three fingers on each hand.”said Hunk.

“Oh yeah,I think I’ve met her before.And she seems really nice.”said Romelle,then she looked down at the floor dejectedly.Then Pidge and Hunk looked at each other.

“Romelle,are you ok?”asked Pidge as she and Hunk sat up. “Yes I’m fine.Matt and I broke forever ago.And he can go on dates with whoever he wants.”said Romelle,then she looked at the ground again.

“You’re obviously not fine.Spill it,sister.”said Hunk as he crossed his arms. “I’m not your sister but very well.The truth is,I may still have some feelings left over for Matt.But it’s no big deal.”said Romelle.

“It is a big deal.Romelle it’s ok to feel sad about this.Finding out that your ex-boyfriend is going out with-” 

“Ok,Hunk,she gets the point.”said Pidge interjecting Hunk. “But I just got an idea on how to cheer you up.”

—————-

*Thirty minutes later* Hunk,Pidge,and Romelle were all at Roberto’s,sitting at a table holding menus up to their faces.

“Are you sure this is where Matt’s date is at?”asked Romelle as she put down her menu. “Yes I’m sure.This is the place he said he was going to.”said Pidge as she put her menu down too,and Hunk did the same.

“And are you sure it’s a good idea to spy on the date?”asked Romelle. “I’m double sure.Hunk and I spy on Keith and Lance’s dates all the time.”replied Pidge.

“But we always get caught.”said Hunk. “Uh..ok.”said Romelle. “They’re here!”said Pidge as she saw a waiter escorting Matt and Nyma to a nearby table.

“Aww.They look so cute together.”said Hunk as she and Romelle also noticed Matt and Nyma. “Quiet! We need to investigate the date.”said Pidge.Then they all looked at Matt and Nyma again,who were talking with each other while drinking their glasses of water.

“Uh,Pidge.All we’re doing good is watching them talk and drink water.”said Romelle. “Shush,we’re investigating!”said Pidge.

Investigating what? Like I said,all they’re doing is talking and-wait,what?!”said Romelle as she saw Matt wipe water off Nyma’s cheek with a napkin.

“You guys saw that right? Matt wipes Nyma’s cheek when she obviously could’ve done it herself!”said Nyma. “So.”said Hunk.

“So.That is a clear indication that-are you kidding me right now?!”said Romelle as she turned her head and saw a waiter placing a breadstick basket on Matt and Nyma’s table.Them Matt tore a breadstick in half and put the ripped ends in his mouth and imitated a walrus as Nyma chuckled after the waiter left.

“That’s it.Im going over there!”said Romelle as she got up and then walked away to the other table. “Romelle,no we-oh never mind.”said Pidge,then there was a couple seconds of silence.

“Hey,wasn’t this the place you went on your girls’ night some time ago with-”said Hunk,then he stopped talking as Pidge looked at him.

“What? You said you guys came here right?”said Hunk.Romelle was still walking over to Matt and Nyma while clenching her fists.

“Matthew Holt.”said Romelle with her hands on her hips,standing in front of Matt and Nyma’s table now as she got their attention.

“Romelle,what are you doing here?”asked Matt,smiling. “That is not important.I know what you’re doing here.You’re on a date with Nyma.”said Romelle.

“What? Matt you thought this was a date?”asked Nyma,baffled. “Well I-”said Matt.

“Look Matt,I like you,but not in a romantic way.I only said yes to dinner because..I wanted to hang out with you.And I only wore this outfit because you said we were going to a fancy restaurant.”said Nyma.

“Oh.But Pidge and Hunk told me that you told them that you were going on a date with Nyma.”said Romelle. “Oh yeah.About that.I only told them that because I wanted them to think I was dating again.But I’m not ready yet,because I think I still have some feelings left for you.”said Matt,then he smiled.

“That’s..the same reason why I came here.I might’ve been a bit jealous about your “date”.”said Romelle,then she and Matt both chuckled.

“So what? Are you guys like back together or something?”asked Nyma. “I don’t think so.I feel like we’re just more compatible as friends.And besides,those extra feelings we still have for each other,will go away eventually.”said Romelle.

“Couldn't agree more,Romelle.Wanna sit with us?”asked Matt. “Sure,I’d love to.”replied Romelle.

Then Matt scooted himself over for Romelle as she took the extra chair from the table and sat on it. 

“Well,I think she’s staying.”said Hunk as he and Pidge were still sitting at their table. “Yep,let’s just get outta here.”said Pidge,then she and Hunk left the table.


	14. Pranking

*On Altea* The former paladins,including Coran,were enjoying a beverage called ferrum at Allura’s statue.

“Wow,who knew there was an altean drink that actually tasted good?”said Lance. “Yeah.This stuff is delicious.”said Hunk,then he took another sip of his cup of ferrum. “How come you never introduced us to ferrum before.Coran?”

“Well Hunk I..I actually don’t have a reason why.I guess I was just too preoccupied with war and whatnot.”replied Coran.

“I suppose that makes sense.This tastes just like fruit punch,but ten times better.”said Pidge,then she took a sip of her cup.

“I’m not that familiar with this fruit punch but-”said Coran,then he started to cough. “Are you ok,Coran?”asked Shiro.

“Oh yes,I’m fine.Just a small-*cough,cough*”said Coran. “Uh,I’m no doctor,but that didn’t sound so good.Are you sure you’re alright?”asked Keith.

“Yes I’m-”said Coran,then he coughed uncontrollably and passed out while spilling his cup of ferrum in the ground.

“CORAN!”shouted everyone,then they all rushed over to him. “Coran? Coran? Coran!”said Shiro while shaking up to wake up from the side.

“W-what should we do?”asked Pidge. “What do you think we should do? Go get help!”said Keith.

“On it!”said Pidge,then she ran down the rest of the stairs towards the castle. “Shiro help me pick him up.Lets take him back to the castle.”said Keith.

Then he and Shiro put Coran’s arms around each of them and began to take him down the stairs while Hunk and Lance followed him.

*One hour later* Coran was lying still,unconscious in a hospital bed in a room in the castle with a strap band on his upper arm that was attached to a heart monitor that was barely beeping.

Everyone else was standing on the side of Coran while looking down at him,depressingly,as a male altean Doctor was looking at his clipboard.

“Well doctor,do you know how this happened?”asked Shiro. “..I do actually.The problem was consumed ferrum,correct?”asked the doctor.

“Well yeah he did have ferrum.But why is that a problem?”asked Keith. “Because.Coran is allergic to ferrum,since it gives him food poisoning.He must’ve drank too much and if that happens,then...he could die.”said the doctor.Then there was a moment of silence.

“Die? You’re kidding me,right?”asked Lance. “I’m afraid not.And we tried to find a cure but..we couldn’t.I am so sorry.”said the doctor,solemnly.

Then everyone else still had dejected expressions on their faces. “I’ll give you all some time.”said the doctor,then he left the room.

“Wow,this is really happening.”said Pidge. “*sigh* I know.Coran,if you can hear me,I just wanted to let you know that we’ll always take care of Allura,as well as Altea and-”said Lance.

Then the heart monitor stopped beating,which interrupted Lance. 

“No no no! Coran,wake up! Wake up! You can’t leave us! Especially like this I-I”screamed Lance as he hand was on Coran’s shoulder.

“Lance!...he’s gone.”said Keith as he put his hand on Lance’s shoulder as Lance looked back at him.

Then Lance backed himself up as he and everyone looked at Coran sadly with tears in their eyes for the next moment. 

“Wow,he is actually gone.”said Pidge as Keith put his arm around Lance as they all continued looking at Coran. 

“I know.And it just happened unexpectedly.And all because of food poisoning with ferrum.”said Hunk as he stepped closer to Coran.

“Yeah.Goodbye,Coran.”said Shiro.Then everyone looked down at the floor while tears were falling down Hunk’s,Pidge’s,and Lance’s eyes and Keith and Shiro were teary-eyed.

Then Coran opened one of his eyes while smirking. “Glad to know you all care about me.”said Coran,then everyone screamed while they were startled.

“He’s a zombie!”shouted Hunk. “Hunk you big idiot he’s not a zombie,he tricked us!”shouted Pidge. “Indeed I did.”said Coran as he sat up.

“Why?! Why would you do that?!”shouted Keith. “Why would you fake your death? we were worried sick!”shouted Lance.

“Because today is jokes day on Altea.Which is equivalent to your April’s fools day on earth.”replied Coran. “And how come we’re just now hearing about this holiday?”asked Pidge.

“Because Pidge,this is the first year we’re celebrated jokes day.And I thought I’d make my first jokes day prank very special.”said Coran. “By pretending to die? That’s not ok Coran.”said Shiro.

“And I’m assuming you also faked everything else? And that you’re not actually allergic to ferrum?”asked Keith. “That Keith is all correct.I told the doctor what to say and what to do.I programmed the heart monitor,and I love ferrum so I knew that I had to involve it in some-wait,where are you all going?”said Coran as everyone walked towards the door.

“Far away from you as possible,”said Pidge. “Guys,guys.I didn’t mean any harm!Oh come on!”said Coran as everyone left the room.


	15. Remembrance

*On a Blade of Marmora ship* Rizavi and Leifsdottir were on the ship with the half-galra generals and three other Blade of Marmora soldiers.

“Wow,I still can’t believe we’re on an actual Blade of Marmora ship! It’s so cool here.There’s so much to do,like control those things.”said Rizavi as she then ran over to the controls at the front of the ship.

Then she was about to touch one of them as she was about to approach them. “Please don’t touch those,Nadia.Just be grateful we’re at least here and I don’t want your foolishness to forbid us for ever coming here again.”said Leifsdottir.

“Awww.”whined Rizavi as she walked back to her original spot.Them Ezor turned visible next to the girls as they got startled. 

“I forgot that you..have that ability.”said Leifsdottir. “Have you been there the whole time?”asked Rizavi. “Pretty much.So how are you two liking the ship?”asked Ezor.

“It’s amazing! The tech here is so different,yet intriguing.At least compared to the tech we have on the Garrison ships.”responded Rizavi.

“Yeah,what she said.But however I have noticed some similarities like-” said Leifsdottir,then she was still interrupted by a dog bark.

Then Calypso came running by,barking happily. “Calypso,come back!”shouted Acxa as she and Zethrid were running after Calyspo as Ezor,Rizavi,and Leukemia watched them.

“Ezor,control your dumb space dog!”shouted Zethrid while looking at Ezor for a brief second as she kept running.

“Calypso,come here girl!”shouted Ezor,looking at Calypso who was still super-speeding.Then she looked at Ezor and ran to her.

Then Ezor squared down and Calypso ran into her arms as she licked Ezor’s cheek happily and Ezor giggled. “Ina,Nadia,I’d like to introduce you to Calypso,our space Pomeranian.”said Ezor as she picked Calypso up.

“Awww,she is soo cute! Hi there you little cutie patootie,h my gosh my heart can’t handle this! I didn’t even know there were earth dogs in space.And she’s pink too! Pink Ina!”said Rizavi as she petted Calyspo,then looked at Leifsdottir for a second,then back at Calyspo.

“Yes,your guys' space Pomeranian is adorable.”said Leifsdottir,grinning with her arms crossed. “She’s Ezor space Pomeranian.We just keep her here on the ship since it’s the only place we can put her.”said Zethrid as she and Acxa walked up to everyone.

“Uhh ok,but if she’s Ezor dog,then why were you two looking after her?”asked Rizavi. “It’s complicated,first Calypso-”

“Ok,now I don’t wanna know.”said Rizavi,interjecting Acxa. “So did you guys have any other pets before Calypso?”asked Leifsdottir.“Well the three of us never had any pets,but our late teammate Narti had a pet cat named Kova and-” 

“And Narti used Kova to help her see since she was blind but Kova originally belonged to the evil space prince Lotor.But before that belonged to his even eviler mom Honerva,or Haggar,but they’re the same altean right? But Lotor found out that Narti was secretly working for Honerva,who at the time was Haggar.So he impaled her with his sword,thus killing her.And well we don’t know what happened to Kova,so we just presume that he’s also dead” said Rizavi,interjecting Acxa again.

Then Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid looked at her with shocked faces. “What? You guys told us the whole story already.Oh,sorry for interrupting you again,Acxa.”said Rizavi.

“That’s alright.And since you brought up Narti.Today is actually a pretty significant date.It’s..the day of Narti’s assassination.”said Acxa.Then she,Zethrid,and Ezor looked at the ground dejectedly.

“Wait,that’s really today? And..you all were aware of this?”asked Rizavi. “Yeah,we were.But it’s no big deal.It happened a long time ago.And well…” “We’re still upset about it.”said Zethrid,finishing Ezor’s sentence.

“Because you guys were really close with her?”asked Leifsdottir. 

“Something like that.The four of us bonded over the fact that we were ridiculed for being half-galra.And Lotor recruited us as his generals because of who we are and not where we came from. So when Narti,died it felt like a part of our souls died as well.We were really heart-broken,but we couldn't show our emotions because the mission always came first.But before we joined the Voltron coalition...we only had each other.”said Acxa.

Then there was a moment of silence. “Wow.You all were made fun of because of your half-galra heritage?”asked Rizavi.Then Zethrid,Ezor,and Acxa all nodded.

“Well,you guys aren’t alone anymore.You got me,and Ina,and everyone else who was also part of the coalition.And I’m really sorry if anyone ever made fun of you,and just because of where you came from.Which in my opinion,is kinda stupid.”said Rizavi.

“I agree with Nadia.You guys will never have to feel lonely again.”said Leifsdottir.

“Thank you,girls.It’s nice to know that we have friends like you.”said Acxa as Rizavi and Leifsdottir smiled.

“Yeah yeah mushy stuff.I’m leaving.”said Zethrid as she walked away and everyone watched her leave while grinning.


	16. A jealous girlfriend

*At a coffee shop* Pidge had met up with Brandon Reynolds there,and they were sitting down at a table waiting for Brandon’s girlfriend Jillian.

“So,this is really happening huh? I’m about to meet your girlfriend,or soon-to-be-fiancée.”said Pidge. “*chuckle* We’ll see about that second one.I think you’ll really like her Pidge,she’s creative,kind,funny,talented-” 

“Brandon?”asked a light brown-haired woman who was standing in front of Pidge and Brandon,who she interrupted. “Hey,Jillian! I was just in the middle of talking about you.”said Brandon as he got up and hugged Jillian.Then he put his hands on his shoulders.

“I figured.And I’m also assuming that this must be your old classmate you were also talking about.”said Jillian.

“Yep.This is Pidge,and Pidge,this is Jillian.”said Brandon. “Nice to meet you,Jillian.”said Pidge as she stood up and shook hands with her.

“You too.I’m sorry if this sounds rude but what kind of name is Pidge? Were your paranoid unable to come up with a name or-”asked Jillian.

“Oh no.Pidge is just a nickname.My real name is Katie.”replied Pidge as they stopped shaking hands. “Oh,so who gave you that nickname?”

“My brother did.Well technically it originated from him.Then I used the name to create an alias for myself because-” Then Pidge stopped talking as she looked at Jillian’s confused face.

“It’s a long story.” “Uhh ok.I’m gonna order our drinks.What do you guys want?”asked Brandon as he was about to walk away. “A grande iced coffee.”said Pidge. “Small matcha tea for me please.”said Jillian.

“Alright.One iced coffee and matcha tea coming up.”said Brandon,then he walked away. “So,back to the origin story of “Pidge”.I used the name “Pidge Gunderson” to-” “Listen up,you little gremlin,don’t even think about acting naive with me.”said Jillian,looking Pidge straight in the eye.

“Uhh,excuse me?”said Pidge. “Don’t act dumb.I know that ypu’re trying to steal Brandon from me.”said Jillian. “What?! Why would I do that?” 

“ ‘What?! Why would I do that?’because you have a crush on him for Pete’s sake.” “No I don’t.I only like him as a friend,nothing else.”

“Oh yeah? I’ve seen the way Brandon looks at you.He’s obviously got some feelings for you.And it’s only gonna be a matter of time before he dumps me for you.”

“I highly doubt that.And what gave you the implication that Brandon likes me? Because of the way he looks at me? He only looked at me like twice since you came,and they both didn’t look like lovestruck faces to me.”said Pidge.

“He showed me pictures of you.And trust me,sweetheart,he had a lovestruck face with every one of those pictures.” “That was most likely just the face of admiration.I don’t know if you’ve heard but I was a paladin of Voltron.So Uh me and my teammates saved the entire universe,no biggie.”

“You those big robot cats that form a bigger robot? Yawn,if you ask me,the British alien girl with white hair did the actual saving,She sacrificed her life to save the whole universe.Now that’s a hero.” 

“I agree about the alien girl being a hero,whose name is Allura by the way.And she’s not British,and another thing I-wait,wasn’t this conversion about Brandon?”

“It was and I have no idea how we changed the topic to this Alexa girl or whatever her name is,but my point is,stay away from my man,or else you will be sorry.”said Jillian,giving Pidge a dirty look as Pidge also gave her one.

“I’m back,guys.And I got your drinks.”said Brandon,holding a plastic tray with a glass of iced coffee,a teacup with matcha tea,and a cup of water,as he was standing in between Pidge and Jillian.

“Finally.Thank you,Brandon.”said Jillian as she and Pidge grabbed their drinks and then she kissed Brandon’s cheek. “You only got water huh?”said Pidge. 

“Yeah,I wasn’t really in the mood for anything.But I was thirsty however.”said Brandon,Then he picked up his water from the tray. “Be right back,I’m gonna go throw away this tray.”Then he walked away,and Jillian then formed a mischievous look on her face.

Then she dumped her tea all over herself. “Ok,I have three three,number one,why’d you just pour tea all over yourself?number two,isn’t that tea hot? and number 3,how come no one around us saw that?”asked Pidge.

“That’s none of your business,not really,don’t because they’re imbeciles and are oblivious to everything since they’re on their phones all the time.”responded Jillian,as she and Pidge looked at the other people in the coffee shop,who were on their phones while drinking their beverages.

“Oh.”said Pidge. “Ahh! Brandon,help me! Ahh!” shouted Brandon,fakingly.Then Brandon noticed her from the trash bin on the other side of the shop,then he quickly walked back.

“Jillian? Oh my gosh,what happened?” “Pidge,Pidge happened.She dumped my tea all over me!”said Jillian. “What?! I did not! She dumped that tea on herself!”said Pidge.

“Don’t believe her! She’s the one that did this to me!”said Jillian. “Actually the green one is telling the truth.It’s the other girls that’s lying.”said a man in his mid-20’s who was sitting near them as Brandon,Jillian,and Pidge looked at him.

“What? I like drama,”he said. “Ha! See Brandon,I told you I didn’t do it.”said Pidge. “I believe you,Pidge.But I don’t understand you,Jillian.Why would deliberately dump your tea on yourself?”asked Brandon.

“Because,Pidge dAred me to do it.”said Jillian. “I what?! I mean,yeah I did.Jillian was only calling your name because..she needed some napkins for her eyes since tea got in them.But as you can see,she doesn’t need them anymore.”said Pidge.

“I guess that makes sense.Your eyes were squinting,and you tend to goof around a lot.”said Brandon,pointing to Jillian,then at Pidge.

“Well,let’s get outta here.” Then he,Jillian,and Pidge made their way towards the door and left the coffee shop while drinking their drinks,as Jillian quietly laughed sinisterly.

“Hey,the only reason I backed you up was because I don’t want Brandon to find out that you’re actually a snake..yet.”said Pidge. 

“Whatever,let’s just not talk to each other for the rest of the day unless we have to.”said Jillian,as they all continued walking.


	17. Date gone wrong

*At the McClain house* Veronica was sitting in the living room using her phone.Then Lance came in,formally dressed while looking at himself on his camera on his phone.

Then Veronica looked and noticed him. “You look fancy.What’s the special occasion?”asked Veronica. “Well Veronica,the special occasion is a sophisticated date with Keith tonight.”responded Lance,putting his phone away.

“A date huh? You two haven’t gone on one in a while.”said Veronica. “I know.This is actually our second date.We’ve had little hangouts here and there,and I don’t think the altean ball counted as a date.”said Lance.

“And guess what? I actually planned the whole thing,first I made reservations at Roberto’s,then we’re gonna go get dessert at Cannoli sweets,and finally,we’ll end the night watching the sunset on the beach.”

“Of course you’re watching the sunset,but that sounds like a decent date to me,Lance.” “I hope so,it better turn out good.”Then the doorbell rang.

“Ah! He’s here. Quick open the door,I’m too nervous!”said Lance. “Ugh,you’re such a baby.”said Veronica as she got up and walked to the door as Lance followed her.

Then she opened the front door as she approached it.  
“Hey,Keith.”said Veronica as Keith was also dressed formally holding a bouquet of red roses.

“Oh,hey Veronica.”said Keith. “I assume you’re looking for this handsome fellow.”said Veronica as Lance walked up closer to them.

“Why yes I am,hi Lance.”said Keith. “Hey,I see you brought some roses.Generic but classy.”said Lance. “I’ll just put these away.Be right back.”said Lance as he grabbed the bouquet from Keith and walked away with it.

“So,how come you and my brother are just now going on your second date?”asked Veronica,folding her arms. “Well,we do hangouts and I’m pretty sure the altean ball doesn’t count.But our schedules have been so hectic that we haven’t had the time to actually have another date.”responded Keith.

“I guess that makes sense.But at the same time it doesn’t since you two are always together.”said Veronica,then she and Keith chuckled.

“Yeah that is true.”said Keith. “Also I have another question.How come Lance planned out the date?”asked Veronica.

“Because I’ve for some reason always planned out hang-outs.And Lance figured that out,and suggested that he should plan tonight’s date.”said Keith.

“I’m back.You ready for our amazing night Keith?”said Lance as he came back. “I am.So how are we gonna get to Roberto’s?”asked Keith.

“Huh?”said Lance. “You know,what transportation are we taking? The blade ship that dropped me off left,and you said that you would plan everything tonight.And that includes a ride.” said Keith.

“Oh right,well I actually..didn’t plan a ride,oopsie.”said Lance. “Ugh.”said Keith,while smacking himself on the forehead. “Relax,guys.I can drive you to Roberto’s if you want.Let me just get my keys.”said Veronica,then she walked away.

“We gotta learn how to drive.”said Lance. “Yep.”said Keith.

———————-

*20 minutes later* Veronica was driving Lance and Keith to Roberto’s,then once she got there,she stopped the car in front of the doors and let Lance and Keith get out of the car. 

“Thanks again,Veronica.”said Lance. “Any time,Lance.”said Veronica. “What,how are we gonna leave?”asked Keith to Lance. “Shoot.Hey Veronica,can you-” “Fine,I’ll pick you guys up.I’ll be at the grocery store looking at the books.Just call me when you guys are ready for me to pick you up.”said Veronica as her window was rolled down,then she drove away.

“Whatever.”said Lance,then he and Keith went inside the restaurant,and approached the front of it where a man stood in front of the table stand. “Welcome to Roberto’s.How may I help you?”asked the man.

“Hello there sir.I have reservations for two under Lance.”replied Lance. Then the man checked his computer. “I’m sorry,but I don’t see your name on our reservation list.”said the man.

“What? That’s impossible.I called you guys yesterday and scheduled my reservation for Lance,party of two,at 1700 hours.”said Lance.Then the man checked his computer again.

“Ah,I see the problem.Apparently you actually scheduled a reservation for Lance,party of two,at 1600 hours.And since you arrived here too late,we had to expunge your reservation.” 

“Our reservation was actually an hour ago?!”said Keith. “Oopsie.”said Lance. “*sigh* That’s alright.Are there any other tables available?”asked Keith to the man. “Let’s see,..we do have one single table available.It’s near the restrooms.”said the man.looking at his computer again.

“No way.I am not eating by some stinky,disgusting bathrooms.”said Lance. “We’ll just wait for the next available.” “It’s a ninety to hundred twenty minute wait.”said the man.”Stinky,disgusting bathrooms it is.”said Lance.

———————-

*25 minutes later* Lance and Keith were sitting at their that was near my the bathrooms.They had already ordered their food and already had their glasses of water and bread basket.

Then a woman came out of the girl’s bathroom,as Lance gagged. “We seriously just had to have our table next to the restrooms?”

“You seriously just had to somehow screw up our date before it even started..twice?”said Keith. “Touché.”said Lance.

“So,anything going on with the blade right now?” “Not really.Just the same stuff we always do.How about you with your family farm?” “Eh,nothing interesting either.But the other day I saw a caterpillar in the tomato patch.”said Lance,then Keith had a bored expression.

“Yeah I get it,not that interesting.Ooh,our food’s here.”said Lance as he saw their waiter heading towards their table,holding their food on a tray.

“Here you do,gentleman.One chicken Milanese for the black-haired man,and a carne asada for the tanned-skin boy.”said the waiter as he approached their table and the food down in front of them.

“Thank you.”said Keith and Lance simultaneously. “You’re welcome.Just call me over if you need anything else.”said the waiter,then he walked away as Keith and Lance started cutting into their food.

Then Lance took a bite of his dish using his fork. “Mmm,this place has the best steak.” “Eh,it’s ok.It’s the chicken that’s the best here.”said Keith.

“Whatever you say,mullet.” “Jokes on you,I don’t even have a mullet anymore.” “Yeah,yeah.”

——————-

*30 minutes later* Veronica had picked up Lance and Keith earlier when they were done with their meal and were now at Cannoli sweets sitting down while acting pastries.

“Wow,this cream bruley is not that bad.”said Keith,then he took another bite of his creme brûlée. “It’s pronounced creme brûlée,Keith.And I’m glad you like it,because it’s my treat.” 

“You mean you’re gonna pay for dessert? I don’t know,Lance.We have a thirty-two dollar bill.Because we got your devils food cake,my cream bruley-” “Creme brûlée,Keith.Even the cashier was correcting you when we were ordering.”said Lance as he pointed at the cashier.

“*sigh* whatever my dessert is called,and Veronica’s mini cheesecake.”said Keith as he pointed to Veronica,who was at a nearby table eating a mini cheesecake,then she looked up,perplexed.

“Did someone say my name?” “Well I do have enough money to pay for everyone’s dessert,so don’t worry your little head off.”said Lance as he stood up and patted Keith’s head twice.

“Be right back.”Then he walked over to the cashier. “Excuse me,sir.I am ready to pay.” “Oh,ok.You were with the long-haired guy who couldn’t pronounce creme brûlée correctly right?”asked the cashier.

“Yep I was.”replied Lance. “Alright then,your total is $32.80.”Then Lance pulled out his wallet from his pocket and opened it up,and grabbed some cash.

“Here you go.”said Lance as he handed the cash to the cashier. “Thank you.Have a good evening.”said the cashier.

“You too.”replied Lance.Then he was walking back to the table then he slipped on a napkin on the floor and accidentally fell on the side,where the dessert in the display case was.And he shattered the glass and smushed the dessert.

Then Lance stood up and looked at the pulverized dessert,while most of it was on him. “Oopsie.”said Lance as Veronica and Keith came over.

Then the chaser gave him a dirty look. “Heh,how much is the total now?”asked Lance nervously to the cashier.

———————-

*One hour later* Everyone was now sitting on the beach barefoot,watching the sunset. 

“You’re lucky the three of us had just enough money to pay for the damage you caused.”said Keith. “Hey,I blame that napkin that made me slip in the first place.And I’m lucky that I was also able to get myself cleaned up.”said Lance.

“Ok,Lance.But tonight was actually nice.But you don’t mind if I just plan our dates from now on?”asked Keith. 

“Fine,but only if I get to pick out the places we’re going to.”said Lance. “Deal.”said Keith,then he and Lance embraced.

“Aww,I love it when you guys hug.”said Veronica,sitting a couple feet away from them. “Shut it,Veronica.We’re having a moment!”shouted Lance.


	18. Excepting eggs

*At the Galaxy Garrison cafeteria* The MFE pilots were sitting down,eating lunch.Then Pidhe came out of the lunch line with her tray of food.Then Rizavi looked up from her food and saw Pidge.

“Hey,Pidge.Over here!”shouted Rizavi as Pidge noticed her.Then she walked over to their table. “Hey guys.”said Pidge as she sat down. “Greetings,Pidge.”said Leifsdottir.

“Why is she sitting here?”asked Griffin. “James.”said Kinkade. “Because she can sit here,James.Is that a problem?”asked Rizavi.

“*sigh* no it’s not.”responded Griffin. “Uhh-”said Pidge. “They’ve been on thin ice with each other lately.”said Leifsdottir to Pidge quietly.

“So how come you’re not with Matt today?”asked Kinkade. “Oh,Matt unfortunately came down with a cold just last night.So he took the day off.”responded Pidge.

“Aw,well I hope he gets better.”said Rizavi. “ ‘Aw,well I hope he gets better’ ”said Griffin,mockingly.Then Rizavi gave him a dirty look.

“I’m sorry guys,I gotta go.I just remembered that I had some work to finish up.”said Rizavi as she stood up,then she left. “Yeah,me too.”said Griffin,then he also stood up and left.

“Huh,what made them so mad at each other in the first place?”asked Pidge. “Long story short,Nadia got upset at James for beating her in a flight race.And James got upset at Nadia for getting upset.”replied Kinkade. “Huh? I think I may have an idea to try to get them to reconcile.”said Pidge.

———————

*35 minutes later* Rizavi was standing in front of Pidge and Matt’s office as she knocked,then she waited.Then Griffin also came and waited at the door as Rizavi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhh,what are you doing here?”asked Rizavi. “I came to see Pidge obviously.She asked me to help her with paperwork.But I don’t know why she asked me or why she even needs help with paperwork.”replied Griffin.

“Wait,Pidge asked me to help her with paperwork too.”said Rizavi. “Oh no.”they both said simultaneously. “Oh yes.”said Pidge as she opened the door and looked at both of them.

——————

*3 minutes later* Griffin and Rizavi were sitting on chairs inside the office. “So,I think you guys know why I came up with a lie to get both of you here in my office.Like seriously? I can’t believe you guys actually thought I,Pidge Ophelia Holt,needed help on paperwork.”said Pidge standing in front of them.

“Then they stared at her for a second. “You middle name’s Ophelia?”asked Rizavi.

“That’s not the point.The reason why I “invited” you to my office is that I noticed that you two have been bickering lately,and I have a way to stop that bickering.”said Pidge.

Then she walked to her desk and grabbed a small container.Then she walked back to Griffin and Rizavi,opened the container,and pulled out an egg with a smiley face drawn on it.

“Why do you have an egg with a face drawn on it with you?”asked Griffin. “Because,James.I am assigning you guys to take care of this egg.”replied Pidge.

“Um,can you elaborate on that please?”asked Rizavi. “Ok.Your task is to take care of this egg like it’s a baby.The goal of this assignment is to have you guys working together and overcoming your differences.So congratulations,it’s a boy.”said Pidge,handing the gg to Rizavi.

“Wait? You want us to look over this egg,together?”asked Rizavi. “Uh Pidge,no offense,but we’re not in the 5th grade doing one of those egg baby projects.”said Griffin.

“Well that is exactly what you’re doing. When I was ten,Matt and I got into a big fight,long story short we both wanted the last chicken nugget at dinner.Sonour parents came up with an idea to have us take care of an egg together.And it worked,so we were no mad at each other.”said Pidge. “Good luck taking care of your egg baby.”

——————

*20 minutes later* Griffin and Rizavi were now sitting in Griffin and Kinkade’s dorm room. “This is stiupod,how does Pidge think that taking care of a stupid egg is gonna make us make up?”said Griffin.

“Hey! Rocky is not stupid!”said Rizavi holding the egg. “Rocky?”said Griffin. “Yeah,it’s our son’s name.Whether you like it or not.”said Rizavi.

“Ugh,what we.I don’t even care about that dumb thing anyways.” “*gasp* James Griffin,you apologize to Rocky Nathaniel Griffin right now.”

“Wha-seriously? You came up with it’s full name,and gave it my last name?” “Well yeah,why wouldn’t I? And the baby always takes the father’s last name.”Then Griffin looked at Rizavi with a confused look on his face.

“That’s it.Im taking this thing away from you before you turn baby psycho.” “What? No,gimme back Rocky!”said Rizavi as Griffin walked up to her,and tried to snatch the egg from her.

“Ugh,James.”said Rizavi. “Don’t “James” me.It's just an egg,Nadia!”said Griffin.

Then they kept trying to take the egg away from each other.Then the egg flew out of their hands and landed on the floor,thus breaking it.

“NO!”screamed Rizavi,then she ran over to the egg,kneeled down,and scooped the egg. “Rocky! Oh my gosh! I-O can’t believe you’re gone! It should’ve been me!”whined Rizavi.

“Oh great,you broke Pidge’s dumb egg.”said Griffin. “For the hundredth time,his name was Rocky! And by the way you were a terrible father!”said Rizavi.

“For the last time I-” “James,Nadia,are you guys in there?”asked Pidge from outside the room,which interjected Griffin. “Uhh yeah,we are.”replied Rizavi,nervously. “Ok,well can I come in?”asked Pidge.

“Sure.”replied Griffin. “Hide the egg from her.”whispered Griffin to Rizavi,then she stood back up and stood in front of the broken egg.Then Pidge came in. 

“Hey,you two.How’s the parents if doing?”asked Pidge,walking up to Rizavi and Griffin. “Great,it’s going great.And you’re probably wondering where Rocky.Thays the name of our egg baby by the way.Well he is just-”

“Taking a nap.On my bed,under the blanket.”said Griffin,interrupting Rizavi. “Uh huh.And how come you guys came up with such an awful lie? To cover up the fact that you broke the egg?!”said Pidge,crossing her arms then turning to the side to look at the egg on the floor.

“Pidge,we can explain.We-” “Ah ba ba.congrats guys,you passed the assignment.”said Pidg,interrupting Rizavi as she walked up closer to her. “Huh?”said Griffin and Rizavi simultaneously.

“But you said that the goal of the assignment was that we had to take care of an egg,and we failed.”said Griffin. “No,I said that your goal of the assignment I’d to have you guys working together and overcome your differences.Which you did by trying to lie to me.”said Pidge.

“And seriously? Did you seriously think I was that oblivious? Your nervous behaviours indicated that you were hiding something.” “Heh eh,egg.”asked Rizavi,pointing to the egg on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part 5 of my Voltron post-season series! Thanks for reading!


End file.
